Teachers
by d3jake
Summary: Well, here is the second story in Rod's stay at his Uncle's house. Things have been going quite well, Rod even helped Ranma and Akane's engagement go quite a bit smoother than it had been. But will it hold? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Ranma 1/2:Teachers by:d3jake

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 characters except for Rod Tendö in this Fan Fiction are creations of Rumiko Takahashi and are hereby used without permission.

This Fan Fiction may be freely redistributed as long it is not changed from it's original form unless permission is granted from the author. Notification must be given to the author when this Fan Fiction is redistributed.

A few things happen in this fanfic that you will understand better if have read 'Ranma 1/2:Adjustments.' Those who haven't read it to give you a quick summary: The narrator Rod Tendö and his family decided to go on a vacation to China, and one of the last places they decided to visit was the Accursed Springs at Jusenkyo only because his dad received a brochure for the place and decided that it should be a safe place since an Amazon village was nearby and, 'it's gotta be safe, since somebody built a village nearby.' And Rod fell into Spring-of-Drowned-Girl. Afterwards Rod has to go live with his cousins, yup you guessed Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi, because his family ran into a few financial troubles.  
It can be found at:

Prologue

It was another normal carnival...well abnormal since neither Akane or Ranma had been attacked andor kidnapped. As they walked along they were closer then they had been since...ever, both physically and emotionally. They weren't sure why though, maybe just a lull in the fast paced life that the Tendö's and Saotome's share.  
Rod had adjusted well to life among his cousins and Ranma. Normally he liked a life that isn't very fast-paced, he didn't quite find that at his Uncle's house. But, he did find people that he could safely confine his curse to. And he was in luck because his cousins had a back round with Juesenkyo curses. As for the weighted pack that his Uncle had him wear; turns out it helped to improve his leg muscles. So in effect he was able to, after a while, jump farther than he had ever dreamed of, such as jumping onto the roof of the dojo or jump over the property wall, with a running start of course.  
Since the beginning of the carnival he was spending most of his time with Kasumi. She had always been his favorite cousin, he guessed it was because she seemed to calmed him despite any situation that Rod might be in.  
"Hey Rod, look at the happy couple," Kasumi said, pointing at Akane and Ranma who were walking through the crowd.  
"I guess my plan worked," Rod said looking at Akane and Ranma. "Have your dad and Ranma's dad back off on the whole marriage thing, and Akane 'n Ranma might come together by themselves. It's helped that Shampoo and the rest of the peanut gallery hasn't bothered them. I wonder where they've been the past few weeks. I just hope that they won't ruin what I helped to create."

"So do I."

They weren't quite sure how it happened, but Akane and Ranma were actually getting closer to one another, not by a whole lot, but by little things really. Akane would maybe walk a little closer to Ranma on the walk from school, after hauling him off the fence first. Or Akane and Ranma would sit by each other during lunch instead of with their friends. Also it seemed that they were getting into less and less arguments lately. Mostly because Ranma's accidental run ins with Akane in the bath had ceased, and Akane hadn't tried to cook anything recently which helped matters most. Nobody had really said anything about it, maybe person saying a snide comment in the school's halls that was quickly taken care of by one of Akane's or Ranma's friends. The only changes that had resulted were that Rod, instead of walking home with them, he would walk with Nabiki talking about business plans or whatever else. Luckily enough, Kunö was off in the mountains or something, relieving a major strain on any kind of relationship that Akane and Ranma could develop during school hours and around town.  
And all of this was thanks to Rod. He convinced Soun and Genma to back off any pressure to get married. It took only one conversation to convince them...it kinda helped that they were drunk at the time. Rod proved that it's always easier to get a drunk to sign something than a sober man.  
The two drunks were elated at the fact that Akane and Ranma would finally date, if they got far enough. And it was all thanks to Rod. It seemed that his plan went off with out a hitch.

Ranma watched Akane, who was in her kimono that made her look absolutely stunning. As they walked along Ranma thought, 'Ya know, I think I can get used to her. I'm not quite sure how I missed it before, but she is beautiful. It seems like the old ghoul's been gone for the past two weeks and without her around shoving Shampoo down my throat I have time to stop and smell the roses. I've almost always been in a shouting match with her so I've never noticed how cute she really is. Am I feeling alright? Did I just think those things? I got to be slipping'  
"Hey Ranma, can you win me one of those?" Akane asked, pointing to a small black pig doll that was a prize for a 'If-You-Knock-The-Bottles-Down-You-Get-A-Prize' stand. "Sure, but why does it have to be a pig doll?" "Because it looks like P-chan." "Of course," they walked up to the booth. "Sir, would you like a try at knocking down the bottles?" the stand-owner asked.  
"Yes please," Ranma paid the man and was handed three balls, he gave all but one back.  
"Um, scuse me sir but you're going to want all chances you can get"  
"Just watch," Ranma lined up a shot at the stack of three bottles and threw the ball. It collided with the bottom two, knocking them away, allowing the top one fell onto it, balancing perfectly atop it. After a few seconds it too tipped over.  
"Whoa! I've never seen anybody do that before. Which toy would you like?" Akane pointed to the pig doll and he took it off the shelf and handed it to her. "You two have a good night now. The fireworks are supposed to start in a few minutes. So you might want to find a good spot to watch them"  
"Thank you sir," they said and walked to a small grassy part next to a tree on a hill to sit down ans wait for the fireworks.

Chapter 1 Monday, morning, Front School Grounds

"Well, here comes the happy couple now," Nabiki said as Akane and Ranma walked onto the school grounds.  
"And here comes Kunö to break them up," Nabiki's friend said, observing Kunö rushing up to Akane and Ranma in his Kendo outfit minus the armor. (I don't know the name for it)  
"This ought to be good."

'Alright,' Rod thought, 'after all I've done to finally get those two together Kunö is not going to screw it up. I just hope I've learned enough from Ranma and Akane to save my ass.' Rod ran to intercept Kunö and reached him just as Kunö reached Ranma and Akane.  
"Saotome! How dare you act so familiar, yet again, with the dearest Akane Tendö?" "Hey Upperclassmen!" Rod said breaking Kunö's attention from Akane and Ranma.  
"Yes Rodney Tendö, I'm in the middle of something, what can I do for you? Be quick about it"  
"I'd like it if you'd back your ass off of Akane and Ranma. After all I did help them to be together, and I will not have you mess it up"  
"You? You are the cur who made Ranma Saotome so close to Akane Tendö"  
"Nice work Sherlock Holmes." "How dare you insult me? I shall make you pay with your life!" Kunö readied himself.  
'Okay, I'm about to go into battle with a very skilled kendoist. What is the first step Ranma told me to do at the beginning of a battle...oh, yeah!  
1. Size up your opponent. That shouldn't be too hard. Lesse,' Rod looked over Kunö, 'dumb as a rock and twice as dense. That wasn't too hard. The next step was...2. Check for any hidden injuries or weaknesses. Hm... his stance suggests that his left ankle is hurting a bit and his right wrist is taped so that might be to my advantage, if I can exploit it'  
"Okay Rod," Ranma said. "It's nice that your doing what I've told you to do but would you get a move on"  
"Yeah yeah, don't rush me," Rod responded. "Alright Upperclassmen sir  
come and get it"  
"Surely you jest! But if you insist. En guard"  
Kunö, being the ever pompous self that he is decided that one swift knock to the head would win him the battle, a bad decision considering his strength. Seeing Kunö start to slash down Rod side-stepped to the left so Kunö's bokken would jam itself into the ground, and it did. When Kunö tried to yank his bokken of the ground, Rod stood, not taking advantage of Kunö's current situation.  
"What are you doing!" Akane yelled. "Get him already"  
"I cannot, will not, and shall not attack a defenseless enemy," her cousin said back. "It would not be honorable." Ranma nodded his head, "Good job." "I commend you sense of honor Rodney Tendö," Kunö said who had finally pried his bokken out of the ground, "but it shall be your down fall!" He made two slashes through the air making an imaginary "X". A rush of air pressure went toward Rod, striking him and knocking him back.  
"So you can shoot air pressure from your bokken," Rod said, "big frickin'  
deal," his school-uniform jacket fell into the ground in four pieces. "That could be a problem"  
"It is frivolous to face me, you are lacking in skill and experience. It would be foolish to continue, concede now and I shall spare you"  
"I have never backed down from a challenge, and I'm sure as hell not going to start now. Ready yourself Blue Thunder!" Rod charged a few paces in at a speed close to that of Ranma, and punched Kunö in the few basic vital points that he could remember Ranma showing him on a chart. They didn't have the desired effect but did make Kunö pause to recover from the sudden speed that Rod exhibited.  
Either to safe Rod's butt or to be cruel to all resident Juesnkyo-cursed people, it started to downpour. (As it did in Vol. 1) And like Vol. 1 Genma-panda came running past, knocking out Kunö and carting Akane, Ranma, and Rod off into a shed to the school grounds. (Okay, so it wasn't EXCATLY like Vol. 1, but close enough)  
"That wasn't needed pop," Ranma said shaking water out of her hair. "I've changed loads of times in front of Kunö and he's never noticed"  
If you hadn't noticed, Genma-panda wrote on a sign, then continued on another, Kunö was trained on Rod and I figured- "Why don't we hear it," Rod turned Akane away from looking at Genma as Ranma poured water onto him from a steaming kettle.  
Genma cleared his throat as he put on his cloths and glasses, "Yes,  
I didn't think Rod would like anybody finding out about his curse so I had to knock out that boy, again"  
"That's nice Mr. Saotome," Rod said, "but now he'll think that I backed out of the fight"  
"Would you rather have the entire school know about your curse"  
"Uh, no," the four heard the school bell signaling the time for school to start.  
"But now we're late," Ranma said.  
"That's the least of your worries my boy," his dad responded.  
"Aside from the fact that your dad was a total jerk for lining up all the fiancés that you got, he can be quite considerate," Rod said after school.  
"You didn't have him knock you into that damn spring. And if I recall call right, you fell in by yourself"  
"I already told you a cliff ledge crumbled and made me fall in"  
"Sure"  
"Do I have to drag you back to China to show you the ledge"  
"Rodney Tendö!" Kunö yelled across the school yard. "You ran out on our duel!" he ran to where Rod was standing.  
"Yes, I had a previous engagement that I forgot about, I apologize"  
"You are forgiven. We must continue our duel." "You start"  
Now, if determination could decide the battle, Rod would've won. But since the battle was based on skill and strength, Rod was beaten. It all came down to skill, which Kunö had much of, and Rod had very little.

Rod slowly opened his eyes to see Dr. Tofu's clinic ceiling.  
"Damn, I guess I did lose. I must've been kidding myself thinking that I could take down Kuno, since it'd take a several years before I'm even up to par with Akane"  
"So how are you feeling Rod?" asked Dr. Tofu as he walked to the end of Rod's bed, from out in the hallway.  
"Like I was hit by a freight train," Rod responded.  
"Seems like you bit off more than you could chew"  
"Well, I finally succeeded in getting Akane and Ranma to actually start liking each other and I didn't want Kunö to ruin it. So logically fought him"  
"Risking life and limb was okay just to help your cousin and Ranma stay together"  
"You got it Doc"  
"That's quite noble of you"  
"Hey, I value family"  
"Apparently very much so"  
"Yessir." "Just rest for now. It's never fun to get knocked out"  
"So I've heard," Dr. Tofu walked out of Rod's room to tend to other patients, Rod rolled over and fell asleep.

"Just to think," Akane said sitting at table in the den, "that he'd do that for us"  
"He seems to really appreciate family," Ranma said.  
"He's always been that way. From the beginning did you think that he had a chance"  
"Not at all"  
Akane looked up at Ranma who was reading a book for school, "But you let him go ahead and get KO'd"  
Ranma looked up, "I had a feeling that even if I did tell him that he had no chance, he would've gone ahead with the fight anyway. Determination is good to have, but too much can cloud judgment"  
"Like what happened with Rod"  
"Yup. His quick grasp of concepts of martial arts makes him a couple years behind you"  
"Couple? How could he be that good"  
"Remember, that's just a guesstimate. I'd have to get my pop to help with a more accurate guess."

"And it looks like he'll be able to go to school tomorrow," Dr. Tofu told Soun and the rest of the "crew" who were standing in Rod's clinic room. Surprisingly even Ukyö and Shampoo joined them after arriving back into town after hearing about Rod's situation. The fact that they could try to get Ranma by showing compassion was a bonus really.  
"Well, that's good news," Soun said. "We wouldn't want you to miss any more school." "What's Kunö been doing?" Rod asked, sitting up in his bed.  
"He's all high and mighty saying, 'he was a fool to face me,' and stuff like that," Ranma responded.  
"Just don't worry about it," Akane said. "But he's right," Rod said, eyes downcast. "The thought should've never even crossed my mind. I'm such a fool for thinking I could beat him"  
"Hey, get off your back!" Ukyö said. "Its not going to do you any good to say things like that"  
"But it's true"  
"So do what all Amazons do if get beaten," Shampoo said not wanting to see a relatively new martial artist like Rod so down from a first loss.  
Rod looked up, "What's that"  
"We train and get even"  
"You think that'll work"  
"How you think I get be strong"  
"Good point. In light of that, I'll do it"  
"That's the spirit," Genma said.  
"But you must understand that there are no miracle strengtheners that'll work overnight," Ranma said. "It's not going to be easy. And I doubt I can teach you everything"  
"I wouldn't mind teaching him a few things," Ukyö said. "It'll be cool to teach someone"  
"I is wanting strong in-laws, and I guess it would be okay to teach you,  
since you is being a girl sometimes"  
"T-Thanks," Rod was surprised at their offers. "In no time I'll be wiping Kunö's butt across the school yard"  
"Are the rest of you getting the fuzzy feeling too?" Nabiki asked ruining the moment.  
"Kill joy."

About two weeks later Rod got crash courses from the best teen martial artists, turned teachers, in all of Nerima, starting with Shampoo.  
"How much you learn of combat in that body?" Shampoo asked.  
"Ranma trained me equally, a night in my guy body, the next night in this one," Rod responded.  
"Smart. I is guessing you not used to having chest bound"  
Rod's face became light red, "No, I'm not. Why did you have me do it"  
"It is possible that they might get in way, smaller number of distractions in battle is better. Is practiced by most of my village, and is useful if they serious about training"  
"A little tidbit of useful information. Pity it feels like someone took a large rubber band and wrapped it around my top." (That's pure speculation, I don't happen to know any girls who do that. Besides, it's not exactly something I go around asking girls)  
"You will get used to it, is better for you to have that then having chest flop around while dodging"  
Rod smiled, "It did get a bit annoying a couple of times"  
"Is time to begin, we start with basic sparing"  
And with that she and Rod started to spar, with Rod trying her hardest and Shampoo not even close to fighting her best. Since her best would turn Rod into a crater in the ground quite quickly.  
'Why am I even helping Rod train to beat some Kunö kid over the fact that he helped to get Ranma closer to that Akane...' Shampoo thought, not fragmented since she thinks in Chinese. 'Rod himself isn't too bad considering his rather recent introduction to martial arts. But he has a lot to learn, I can understand how he could've been beaten by that Kunö boy. I do have to admit that his fighting spirit is great,' about ten minutes later they ceased. "So how well do I stack up against an average Amazon"  
"You is at the level of a twelve year old"  
"Looks like I have a bit of catch up work to do. I'd be cool if I could be as good as you"  
"That take long time. Depending upon Ukyö training you might get as good as Akane, evil girl," and as if to punish Shampoo for her comment, a wave of water came out of nowhere hitting Shampoo, changing her into a cat shortly afterward.  
"I don't suppose we can continue for now, huh?" Shampoo meowed as Rod picked her and her cloths up.

"So how well do you rate Shampoo as a teacher?" Cologne asked Rod as Shampoo tromped off to change back into her self.  
"She's a fine teacher. We didn't get too far before she got hit by the water," Rod said. "I did learn the use of chest bindings. I never thought I'd use them, Amazons are quite wise"  
"Something I've known for a long time"  
"Espically since you've been around for a long time"  
"Watch it boy"  
"We is done for today," Shampoo said buttoning the top button of her outfit. "You might want to braid your hair or tying it at the end, will keep it out of the way more than tying it back as you do." "I'll give it some thought," Rod bowed at Shampoo. "Thank you for your time"  
"You is a good student, and you learn well"  
Rod smiled, "I learn from the best. See ya," she walked out and toward her Uncle's house.

"So did Shampoo teach you anything useful?" Akane asked as Rod walked into the den.  
"Nothin' much." "Hm, you seem awfully flat today," Ranma said pointing at Rod's chest.  
"This is what she did teach me," she said and opened up her gi shirt to show Ranma the bindings. "It's quite useful to have two less things flopping around (lack of a better term...) while sparing or whatever"  
"Never thought of it before. They uncomfortable"  
"Yeah, but Shampoo said I'd get used to it after a while. Think of Ukyö she uses them almost all the time and I ain't never heard her complain about them"  
"It's not exactly something girls talk about openly," Akane said. "Especially when there are men close by," she pointed at Soun and Genma who were playing Chess.  
"If you will excuse me now, the bath is calling," she stood up and walked out.  
"I hope he doesn't overstress himself"  
"Why?" Ranma asked. "You afraid that he might be able to beat you one day soon"  
"That's absurd"  
"Don't worry, he probably wants to get even with Kunö is all." "He should just take it easy, he'll eventually get strong enough to beat Kuno. Why should he rush it"  
"Akane, lemme see if I can s'plain this to you. His first actual match was a loss, not something you'd like to carry with the rest of your martial arts career. So to at least make it a bit less sharp of a thorn, he's training for a rematch that he hopes he'll win. And with Shampoo's and Ukyö's help he will get to that goal quicker than just doing the normal spar and teach that I do." "Good analysis Ranma," Genma said looking at his son. When he did, Soun flipped around a few pieces on the Chess board.  
"Ha! Got you Saotome," Soun said, Genma looked back at the Chess board.  
"You switched around the pieces"  
"I most certainly did not"  
"Don't lie now Tendö, I know you did it"  
"Your dad takes advantage of every chance he gets, doesn't he?" Ranma asked Akane who both had Anime sweat drops on their heads.  
"Sure does," Akane responded.

Rod knocked on the door to Ukyö's Okonomyaki shop that was closed for the day. After a several seconds, Ukyö opened it and invited him in.  
"Okay, I'm here. Now what?" Rod asked.  
"We go out back of the shop," Ukyö responded who was already in her battle outfit, spatulas and all.  
"Lead on," they walked out to outside the back of the shop.  
"So what kinda stuff did Shampoo teach you"  
"We didn't get into much before she got hit by some UFW." "UFW"  
"Unidentified Flying Water, happens alot around here. The only thing I did learn was the usefulness of chest bindings for my girl-body"  
"My reasons are more than just convenience during training or battles"  
"Quite right"  
"Now the first thing that I gotta do is test you to see your current abilities. I didn't get to see much when you faced Kuno"  
"Alright," Ukyö took the spatula off her back, "just be careful where you swing that thing"  
And as Rod had done for Shampoo, they started to spar. It was easy for Ukyö to keep Rod on the defensive with her spatula. As she took a wide swing to the right, Rod dropped down and swung his leg underneath her to knock her over, with help from the fact that she was already a bit off balance from the swing of her spatula. When she about regain her balance, Rod punched her in a few basic vital areas, skipping the one in the upper chest region. Just when Rod thought he pulled off a miracle, Ukyö threw a couple of her smaller spatulas toward him as a throwing star type thing that doesn't spin, ripping the right leg of his gi and cutting his leg. In the time that Rod gasped and glance at his leg, Ukyö had already regained her balance and let loose a few more of her smaller spatulas.  
And the battle continued in this fashion for fifteen minutes further.  
"So, how good do ya think I am?" Rod asked.  
"Not too bad, you just get too lucky sometimes," Ukyö responded.  
"Do I now"  
"That's one reason why you got your ass handed to you on a plate by Kunö"  
"I try not to think about such things if I can help it"  
"I can imagine." "Do you have a bandage or two lying around? My leg's bleeding pretty badly"  
"Oh, of course I have a few in my bathroom just follow me, and don't touch anything"  
"Yes ma'm," they went into the shop.  
Rod sat down on a stool in Ukyö's shop as she went upstairs to retrieve the bandages. He looked around at the various paintings that were hanging on the walls, they were finely crafted.  
"I suppose you'd better be heading back pretty soon," Ukyö said walking toward Rod with a first aid kit.  
"As long as I get back before dinner I'll be fine. I already finished my school work for the weekend so I have time to burn." (The exact opposite of me, the author)  
"Roll up your pant leg and let's see it"  
"I know what to do," he rolled up his gi pant leg, exposing the cuts. "If I had any doubt about the sharpness of your smaller spatulas, it's been completely erased"  
"This may sting a little," she raised a medical alcohol saturated cotton ball.  
"Wha-Oww!" he said as she wiped the cuts.  
"What'd I tell you"  
"Are you sure I'm not gunna get Tetanus"  
"I use them to cook as well, so I'm sure," she covered Rod's cuts with a bandage. "And I'm done"  
"That was quick. Thanks," Rod rolled his pant leg back down.  
"It's no problem. In case you're wondering, the bandages are water proof"  
"Ah, convenience at it's finest."

"I'm home!" Rod said as he reached his uncle's house. He heard Kasumi in the kitchen so he went to see her. "Hiya Kasumi"  
"Hello," she said turning to greet him, "I beleve the bath is open if you want to take one"  
"That's good," he sniffed the air. "Whatever your cooking smells good, like usual"  
"Why thank you. In case your wondering Akane and Ranma are out, Grandpa is off somewhere and daddy and Mr. Saotome are in the dojo sparing"  
"Thanks for the info"  
"No problem," she turned her attention back to what was cooking on the stove.  
Rod snagged a towel and pair of shorts before going into the changing room, where he folded up his gi and walked into the bath. He rinsed himself off with a bucket of cold water, despite the unwanted effects. Just when she was about to step into a nice hot bath, a Kunö came crashing through the ceiling landing on her, his face in her chest. And as most women's reaction would be, she punch him...through two walls, and all the way to the property wall, knocking him out.  
"D-Did I just do that"  
"Sure did," Nabiki said jumping down from her room, which was the second floor part of the house that Kunö crashed through. "I suggest you hop into the bath pretty soon or the draft will get to you," she continued, looking where Kunö impacted. "Not the best thing to have, a severe draft down there"  
Realizing her mistake, Rod filled a bucket with warm water from the tub, doused herself with it, dried off and pulled on a pair of shorts.  
"I hope he's not hurt"  
"Kunö-baby has taken worse hits before"  
"I want to know is how he made it through two levels of the house"  
"Hey," Ranma said as she and Akane ran up to Rod and Nabiki, "Have you seen Kunö fly through here"  
Nabiki pointed at the wall where Kunö had hit, "Rod got to him, when Kunö decided to drop in," she pointed toward the bath.  
Ranma patted Rod on the back, "Looks like your extra training has already paid off"  
Rod's grew light red, "That's not quite why I was able to do that"  
"Then how?" Akane asked.  
"Well, when he came crashing through the ceiling, I was still a girl and he happened to land with his face buried in my chest"  
Ranma cringed, "Not fun"  
Rod looked behind him, "Looks like the bath is out of commission, for a while anyway"  
"Oh happy day!" Happosai hopped from nowhere and latched himself to Ranma's chest. "We can go to the public bath house now"  
"It was nice while you were gone," Ranma ripped Happosai from the front of her shirt and threw him into the distance, "So stay gone you old freak"  
"Just what happened here?" Soun said walking out of the dojo with Genma by his side.  
"You know the Kunö kid who got Rod"  
"Yes"  
"Well that's him over there," she pointed at the crumpled figure of Kunö that began to stir.  
"How did this happen"  
"Me and Akane were walking through town when I got splashed and then Kunö came out of nowhere and gave me 'n Akane a hug across the top"  
"Lemme guess how this turns out," Rod said. "Then you punched him, unknowingly, toward the house. Then he crashed through two levels of the house landing on my girl body chest"  
"-which didn't go over too well with you so punched him through the wall of the bath and changing room and toward the property wall," Kunö walked unsteadily toward the group.  
"Mr. Tendö, please accept my apologies for my intrusion," he said bowing,  
wavering a bit while doing so. "If there is anything I can do to for your forgiveness, just ask"  
"Well," Soun said, "for starters you can pay for the house to be fixed,  
since you yourself smashed through it"  
"Yes of course," and in the primordial soup Kunö calls his brain, he made a discovery, or so he thought. "Ah, pig-tailed girl, so this is where you live"  
Ranma, trying to fulfill Kunö's expectations of his 'pig-tailed girl', said, "Why no Kunö sweetie, I don't. I'm just visiting my close friend Akane"  
to make it a bit more solid, Ranma rapped an arm around Akane and pulled her close to her. Rod had to admit that they made a cute duo.  
"Pity. Can you tell me where the girl who I landed on is? I would like to give a formal apology to her as well"  
"I can help you there Upperclassmen," Rod said. "I'll pass along the message, but something's telling me she won't be happy with just a formal apology"  
"She shall have anything she wants"  
"She'll be happy to hear that"  
"Thank you Rodney. As for you Mr. Tendö, I shall have a contractor over to assess the damage and conduct repairs"  
"That will be fine"  
"I bid you all adieu," and with that he left, swaying every other step.  
"When I get my hands on him he's gunna regret doing that for the rest of his life," Rod said, seething.  
"Easy there," Ranma said. "Take it from me, pure rage will never get you anything, ever"  
Rod took a deep breath to calm himself down, "You're right. I'll just channel it to extra hard training is all. My next lesson from Shampoo is tomorrow so I'll put it to good use. And I have alot of it."

"All right, what's on tap for today teach?" Rod asked Shampoo.  
"We is going to help your strategy," Shampoo said. "What is your basic strategy"  
"Not get knocked out, and that even failed"  
"That is why I is helping you. A first strategy I used is, get them off balance, then take advantage of it"  
"Sounds straight foreword enough"  
"How you say...'That's the idea"  
"Yup, you nailed it. But certainly if you know the strategy, then it shouldn't work on you, right"  
"Ah, isn't the strategy that is important, is how you execute strategy"  
"Geez, I got alot to learn"  
"Is why I am helping you. You is asking good questions, is always a good thing"  
"That's what I do best. Alright, I'll try out your strategy, ready yourself"  
Shampoo took a basic battle stance, "When you is ready"  
"Ten-four," and with a new strategy in hand Rod started an assault that was quite successful compared to her original "strategy". She had to admit that it was working, even on such a skilled martial artist as Shampoo. So in effect she found a new techniquestrategy that she would use in the future. But this was more than just Rod being elated that he had a workable strategy for a change. Even from the beginning, Rod was perfecting her newfound strategy. Seeing what methods work better than others against Shampoo, knowing that the method she found to work her would not be the best to use against Akane, for example.

Repairs went smoothly on the Tendö house, and to milk the Kunö family for more money Soun had various other things replaced that he could somehow tie to Tatewaki's violent intrusion.  
"You're going to get as much out of him as you can, aren't you daddy"  
Nabiki asked. "Well, since he was so generous to offer to fix the house, I figured it wouldn't hurt to get a few extra things repaired or replaced," Soun replied.  
"I really don't think you should be trying to get things fixed that you were too lazy to fix yourself," Kasumi said. "It's not right"  
"You're not going to talk him down sis," Nabiki said.  
"But at this rate, we won't have to go to the public bath," Happosai pouted.  
"Where'd you come from"  
"I was watching Rod for a while and came here. I do have to admit that he has improved considerably. He's a fast learner and is persistent, and sure has delved into training after his run-ins with that Kunö boy"  
"Wash your hands, it's almost time for dinner," Kasumi told the group.  
"Rod should be coming back pretty soon," Akane said, "there's no way he'd miss dinner."

There was a knock at the front door, "'Bout time," Ranma said as he jumped up to answer it, an hour after dinner finished. He opened the door to see Shampoo with one of Rod's arms around her neck, that she was holding into, and Rod herself looking rather wasted. (Not drunk-wise)  
"Nihao Ranma," she said and dragged Rod in. "He wanted to keep going with a big want to do it"  
"So basically, he ran himself into the ground"  
Rod thinking he was alright said, "Alright, you can let go of me"  
"Is you sure?" Shampoo asked, seriously doubting it.  
Rod stood up and took a few steps before crashing head first into the floor, "Hey! Who put this floor here"  
"Kasumi! Get some ice packs," Ranma shouted into the next room. And that shout, along with the crash, also roused Akane and Nabiki from their rooms.  
"Tonight's forecast, dark. Continued dark throughout the night until morning. The radar is picking up morning showers for tomarrow, also the radar is also picking up an ICBM so don't sweat the morning showers"  
"I have the i-oh my!" Kasumi said when she saw Rod current situation.  
"I figured he'd hit a wall," Nabiki said, catching the ice packs that her sister dropped.  
Akane rushed to Rod's side, "C'mon, you can't just lie there all night"  
She was able to, with the help of Shampoo no less, to get Rod up the stairs,  
and into her room. During which Rod fell unconscious.  
After escorting Soun, Genma and Happosai out of the room, they got Rod out of her cloths and chest bindings, into her pajamas and into her futon. "Thanks a ton Shampoo," Akane said placing an ice pack on a rather large lump on Rod's forehead.  
"Is no problem," Shampoo said shrugging. "I is just making sure he is okay. As a teacher for a student should"  
"He's going to take the next few days easy," Ranma said, "for the sake of his health. Luckily we have Monday off from school so he can sleep in"  
"Is there anything I can be doing?" Shampoo asked Kasumi.  
"Not right now, if there is anything I'll let you know," Kasumi anwsered.  
"Thank you," Shampoo stood up and made for the door. "See you Ranma," and with that she left.  
"What was that about?" Akane said as Soun, Genma and Happosai walked in.  
"There is a special bond between a martial artist and their first student," Happosai explained. "And since Rod is her first student"  
"So that's why Shampoo seems to care for Rod"  
"The caring will never get farther than a student-teacher relationship"  
"Lucky me," Ranma said.  
"For now I think we should all leave," Kasumi said. "Out, all of you"  
she ushered them out of the room, shut off the light and closed the door behind her. "I hope you'll be okay," she whispered before continuing on to prepare for her bath.

"Is he up yet?" Akane asked as she came from her room to the den for breakfast,  
the next day.  
"No, he's still sleeping," Kasumi said.  
"Don't worry Akane," Ranma said, "he'll be okay"  
"You think so"  
"I sure of it, he's a big boy...you know what I mean"  
"When's his next training session?" Soun asked.  
"Friday, late afternoon, with Ukyö"  
"Depending upon how he feels, I won't allow him to go for his training"  
"And to think that he's doing it all for us," Akane said looking at Ranma.  
"Don't you two feel special," Nabiki said. "He's never done anything like that for me"  
"Nabiki, you don't even have a boyfriend"  
"It would impede on my business capabilities. But your lucky enough to have a fiancée Akane"  
"It's not like I wanted one"  
"But you two make such a cute couple"  
Akane and Ranma's faces went scarlet, "Please don't say such things."

Rod sat up, taking note that she was still a she in various ways.  
"Did I really run myself down that far?" she asked aloud. 'Ambition sure can get in the way of objectives quite easily. Dang I'm hungry, it's gotta be past morning,' she dug around and found her watch, which read, 14:17. "Lunch time, but first"  
She sprang up, well she would have if she wasn't so sore from the past day's events. So she compromised with herself and used the wall to get her out into the hallway in a kind of half-stand.  
"Hey there," Nabiki said poking her head out of her room. "You sure your supposed to be up and about"  
"I'll be fine. I'm just making my way down to the bath"  
"Would you like some help"  
"That'd be nice," Nabiki walked out of her room and helped Rod down to the changing room, surprisingly with nobody seeing them.  
"I'll let you do the rest"  
"Thanks Nabiki"  
"I couldn't have you collapse, you might wreck the floor"  
"Your concern is as underwelming as ever. Could you not tell the others that I'm up? I don't want people circling the door while I'm in there"  
"Sure, it's our little secret," she winked at her cousin and walked out. 'That's one less thing on my mind,' she took off her cloths and carefully walked into the bath. 'I can't over do it or I might hurt myself, again. But I'm not going to stop until I get even with Kunö," she filled the tub with hot water and submerged herself, popping back up after a few seconds. 'Ah, much better. Now, how did I get back here last night? Certainly I didn't walk. All I remember is saying something about a forecast...I think. And I sure have one heck of a headache geez.'

"He's been sleeping an awful alot," Kasumi said. "Maybe I should go check on him"  
"No!" Nabiki said. "I mean, it would be best for him not to be bothered in case he's thinking about what he should do after his incident last night"  
"Okay, if you say so"  
"I don't care if he's thinking," Ranma said. "If he doesn't get his butt out here I'm going to drag him out here by her hair." (I hope that makes sense)  
"In my experience," Rod said making everybody jump, leaning on the doorway to the den, "such violent shows of aggression get people nowhere quite quickly"  
There was a collective, "Hey, your okayup"  
"Naw, it's just a vicious rumor"  
"Can you remember anything from last night?" Ranma asked.  
"Can't say I can, only that me 'n Shampoo went a few rounds too many"  
"Yeah, you could say that." "Was it too much trouble to keep them away from my room Nabiki"  
"Piece of cake," she responded.  
"What exactly did you two plot out?" Akane asked.  
Rod carefully sat down, "I woke up not that long ago and took a bath, and enlisted Nabiki's help to make sure I didn't have the family floating around the changing room door out of concern. What's the charge"  
Nabiki thought a moment, "Minus the near-incapacitated rebate...five hundred yen"  
"Fair enough I left my wallet in my room, I'll get the money to you later"  
"Okay then"  
"So have you all been down here worrying about me"  
"Yes we were," Soun said.  
"Well, you can stop. I'm here and as you can see, I'm in one piece"  
"And far from your next training session"  
"Sounds fair," his stomach growled loudly. "Any chance I could get something to eat?"

Six bowls of food later, he was feeling almost normal, aside from an overfull feeling he had.  
"Ah, that's better! Give my compliments to the cook"  
"W-Where'd he put it all?" Akane asked, clearly shocked.  
"Beats the heck out of me," Ranma said. "I guess getting completely wiped like that makes you really hungry"  
"So you've seen," Rod said. "At least he cleaned out the fridge of leftovers," Kasumi said. "Though I'm not completely sure that all of them were still good"  
"Too late now," Nabiki said.  
Akane fidgeted with the hem of her skirt for several moments before asking, "Hey Ranma, do you want to go out with to town with me later?" her face was light red.  
As was Ranma's, "S-Sure, just let me know when you want to go"  
"O-Okay," she stood up and went to her room to get ready.  
"I smell a date," Nabiki said.  
"It is not!" Ranma objected.  
"Then what is it"  
"She just wants to go shopping is all," he looked a little nervous.  
"One thing I've learned about women," Rod said, "is that few will actually come out right away and say, 'I love you,' you just have to be their friend until they're ready. And you've been around Ukyö and Shampoo for extended periods of time before haven't you? It'll just be like those times.  
Just be careful not to insult her, she doesn't particularly like it"  
"Figured that out yourself did you?" Nabiki asked.

While following Rod's directions, Ranma was able to avoid being shot across town. He had to admit that it was kinda fun to be with Akane despite his past incidences with her. "Do you like being with me Ranma?" she asked suddenly.  
"Wha? Yeah, sure. You're fun to be with," Ranma responded.  
"Good," she grabbed onto his arm as many women do to show a bit more affection than just walking close, which was beneficial to both of them, Ranma could be steered away from sources of cold water and show caring without announcing it to the world, too badly.  
"How about some ice cream?" Ranma pointed to a ice cream parlor.  
"I'd love some. Are you going to change into a girl like normal"  
"Of course not," and just for Ranma, the biggest fluke of all time was in effect. All of the girls that they knew from school were at a new romance movie that had come out that day, and all the guys were still sleeping in, taking advantage of the extra day off of school. "Could you try not to get anything too big? I'm a little short on money"  
"You didn't think to get some more from your dad"  
"I forgot, sorry." 'Oh great, I blew it,' Ranma thought. 'And it was going so well too'  
"That's okay, I brought a little just in case you couldn't completely cover the price of something today. You shouldn't be expected to pay for absolutely everything"  
'You know, I'm starting to get the hang of this,' Ranma thought as they got the ice cream and found a seat.  
"Do you know where Ryoga is?" Akane asked. "I haven't seen him in a while"  
"Can't say I have"  
"I hope he's not lost"  
"That boy could get lost with two hands on a road map"  
"He's not that bad, is he"  
"I used to have to walk him after school because he got lost so easily"  
"What about P-chan? Have you seen him?  
"Nope, I'm sure he's safe." Ranma looked out the window, "Looks like it's going to rain." "Don't worry, I brought my umbrella."

"I..finally..made it," Ryoga said in the front of the Tendö front gate. "What luck, it hasn't rained for the past week." The sky opened up to let rain come down. "At least I'm in front of Akane's house," and with that, he changed into his painfully familiar pig-body. 'All I have to do is stay put," to his dismay, he heard a dog growl next to him. "Bwee?" despite his want to not get lost he ran away as fast as his little legs could carry him. On and on he ran for all he was worth, thinking, 'If I get eaten, I'll never get to see Akane again... Eat my dust dog!' and with unpigly speed he shot off into the distance, away from an astonished dog that was chasing him.  
'Alright! I got away. Now I have a new problem...where's my backpack! I can't change back without it since it has my cloths in it. Looks like I get to wander around again for another week,' he stoped and sat down.  
"P-chan! What are you doing here?" Akane scooped up her beloved pet pig.  
"I was worried"  
'My luck's turning around it would seem'  
"How's he doing?" Ranma asked.  
"He seems okay. We should get him back to the house," they set off for their house.  
"We're home!" Akane called, five minutes later. Ranma had found Ryoga's pack and brought it in.  
Rod walked into the entryway, "Didja y'all have fun"  
"Not really fun," Ranma said. "We just talked 'n stuff"  
"So, how are you?" Akane asked.  
"Fine," Rod said, then had a small loss of balance but recovered. "Just don't ask me to prove it. Would you mind helping me to my room? I wouldn't want to put another dent in the floor"  
"Sure, I'm going that way anyway"  
"Thanks," Rod put an arm around Akane's neck and she helped to walk him to his room, P-chan at her heels.  
"Take it easy now," she smiled as Rod entered his room, and went into hers.  
'It sure was nice being out with Ranma today. He seemed a little tense though I can't understand why'  
"What do you think P-chan? Did Ranma seem kinda off at all?" P-chan shook his head. "Don't think so hm? Oh well, maybe I'm just imagining things."

"So you're sure that your okay for this," Ukyö asked, double checking as Ranma had instructed her to do.  
"Stop worrying, you know me," Rod responded.  
"That's what I mean. I don't want to have you over stress yourself again"  
"I'll take it easy, don't worry. And if I go too far you can easily stop our session. Come to think of it, I wonder why Shampoo didn't stop me"  
"Maybe she wanted you to take yourself out since you helped to get Ranchan and Akane together"  
"No! She'd never do that, espically to her first student"  
"Maybe your right. Shall we get to work"  
"Yes ma'am. I've got a new trick up my sleeve so watch out"  
"Courtesy of Shampoo I'm guessing, clever girl," Ukyö brought her spatula to bear. "Lead on"  
"Don' mind if I do," and with the new strategy, that Shampoo taught him, in hand, Rod started a somewhat more successful assault (if you could call it that) against Ukyö. It was more effective against her since swinging around a huge spatula shifts her weight across her body, making it easier to knock her off balance. But he still couldn't get around her smaller spatulas, and he got three new cuts across his chest, but to him the phrase, 'no pain no gain' rang clear and true in his mind. Plus that meant that Akane could improve her sewing skills when she repairs his gi.  
As one's strategy gets seemingly more effective, a bit of arrogance sets in. Not as much, but a small bit. Which was enough to get Rod smack up side the head with Ukyö's big spatula, and making him black out, something he had gotten regrettably used to. 'I wonder if he's gunna hate me for knocking him out,' Ukyö thought as, like other times, it started to rain. 'I'd better get him out of the rain,' Ukyö picked up Rod and slung her over her shoulder and walked into her shop. 'He certainly has improved some, all thanks to Shampoo. Meaning that she has taken her training of him serious, I'd better watch out or I might get beaten by him, sometime in the near future. But, I've certainly helped too. Though I doubt he'll beat Kunö tomorrow,' she carried Rod into her room and laid Rod on her floor. 'His cloths are soaked so he'll be fine on the floor. I'll just watch TV until he wakes up,' as she preceded to change out of her battle outfit, Rod woke up and sat up.  
"Say Ukyö...," Rod said, spying Ukyö. She turned to face him, all upper garments stripped and in her hamper.  
Realizing the situation Ukyö did what most women would do, knock out the guy (in this case, mentally) who saw her... So just as quickly as she awoke, Rod was knocked back out by a wave of random objects, the classic women's arsenal from nearly any MangaAnime series. Unless, in Keitaro's case, they punch him a hundred or so meters.  
"That was close. Oh, damn, I just knocked him out...again. Okay so now he has a reason to be mad at me. Wait a minnit, he..just..saw"  
After changing, Ukyö first dressed Rod's wounds, called the Tendö house to say that Rod was going to be a bit late, then flipped on her TV and watched the news until Rod awoke, who hoped to be awake for more than seven seconds.  
"Hey Ukyö, did you just knock me out a second time," Rod asked, sitting up.  
"Uh, yeah, sorry," Ukyö said.  
"Ah, don' worry 'bout it"  
"Are you sure you're okay. I thought you'd be pissed at me"  
"Friends can't be mad at each other, it gets them nowhere fast. A perfect example is Akane and Ranma. Just don't let it happen again"  
"Sure. It's not like I tried"  
"I can understand the female reaction to a guy seeing, you know... Specially since I happen to be a female from time to time." Rod open the top of her gi to inspect her cuts that Ukyö dressed, "Thanks, for," she pointed at the bandages.  
"No prob, it'll heal quick enough. Just, if you ever sleep as a girl in the near future, make sure to not roll over onto your stomach in the middle of the night. Those are quite sensitive"  
"I've gathered that from past experiences, regrettably. As long as my training, or something else doesn't require me to wear a..." she trailed off.  
"Problem"  
"I don't happen to like that word much. Breast binding are as close as I'll get to one. As long as it's something to keep the twins from hooin' and hawin' around, and isn't...one of those"  
Ukyö smiled, "Are you steady enough to walk back to your house"  
"Aside from a slight headache," she stood up seeming just fine, "yeah, I'm good. If you wouldn't mind directing me to the exit, I'd like to leave now"  
"Sure," Ukyö showed Rod out through the Okonomiyaki shop and out the front door. "Take care of yourself now"  
"I'll be sure to do that."

"So what made you so late?" Soun asked. "We got Ukyö's call"  
"I kinda got knocked out," Rod responded. "Twice"  
"How'd you manage that?" Ranma asked.  
"Once was to Ukyö's spatula, and the second, by volley of a couple hundred random objects"  
"You're saying that you saw her"  
"-You got it"  
"How could you?" Akane asked slightly perturbed at her cousin.  
"It's not like I tried"  
"But off all people! Why did you have to see her"  
"Well ya see, she knocked me out and took me into her room. Thinking I'd be out for a while she was changing I happened to wake up and"  
"When'd you get hit by the water?" Ranma asked.  
"Water..?" the pitch of her voice made it obvious. "Oh! Water! Just after she KO'd me the first time, I'm guessing"  
"So you had a good time then," Nabiki said.  
"Not particularly. Being knocked out is never fun. Now, if you would excuse me," Rod stood up. "A hot bath sounds good 'bout now," she walked off in the direction of her room.  
"He seems to have taken a lot in the name of revenge"  
"And yet he comes back for more," Genma said. "He certainly doesn't quit easily"  
"After one too many times and he might not get back up," Soun said. "Persistence can be a powerful, yet dangerous force."

"Are you sure you should go train with Shampoo right after you got knocked out twice yesterday?" Kasumi asked, helping Rod bind her chest, who decided to act on Shampoo's advice and tied up her hair by using many hair binders spaced evenly along her hair. He hadn't trusted anybody else to help, considering what it involves. They also had to be a bit more careful because she had the cuts across her chest. Kasumi also changed the dressings.  
"I'm fine, you don't have to worry so much," Rod answered. "But you've seen the result of overstressing yourself"  
"The thing is that I can't back down from a slight offset of plan," Rod put on her gi top.  
"True, but you still have to be careful"  
"That's one thing I can't afford to forget"  
"Good, now try not to get knocked out"  
"I'll see what I can do," Rod went out to the entry way to prepare to leave as Kasumi started the laundry.

"I hear you got knocked out twice yesterday, is true?" Shampoo asked.  
"Yeah, twice," Rod responded.  
"Is you getting that bad"  
"No. You've never have face Ukyö have you? It's awfully tricky with her huge spatula swinging around"  
"I cannot say I have. I is meaning to though"  
"So you have no right to say that I'm slipping"  
"You is right. That is first time you got knocked out. What about second"  
Rod's face went slightly red, "Oh, about that. After I got KO'd she brought me into her room, thinking that I was going to be out for a while, she began to change into her plain "lying around the house" cloths when I woke up and happened to see this taking place, then the next thing I know is a wave of random objects flying toward me"  
"Not many men get away from that attack"  
"I was a she at the time, as I am now"  
Shampoo thought for a moment, "How rest of fight go"  
"Pretty good, your strategy worked quite well. I can't wait to see what else will come from your fountain of knowledge"  
Shampoo smiled, "Flattery is getting you nothing"  
"Hey, I tried. So whaddya have for today"  
"Next important is stance. You is not having a very good one"  
"I haven't exactly gotten any pointers from Ranma. I've just seen what parts of others seem to work the best and changed mine to reflect that. My stance also changes depending upon my body"  
"How"  
"If I'm in this one chances are that I'll try a first quick attack. Whereas if I'm in my other one I'll see what my opponent will try to do before trying anything myself"  
"Show me"  
Rod took her customary girl-body stance, "Here you are"  
Shampoo walked around Rod, looking at various points of Rod's stance, "Is good, but when you is planning a fast attack, never leave any part open"  
"But I thought that it wouldn't matter if I was quick enough"  
Shampoo shook her head, "More often than no, stuff not go as planned. You must have a back up plan, and back up for back up"  
"But there's no way to cover every part, right"  
"Right. You do as best as you can"  
"What should I change"  
"Not much, lower right elbow and turn body more away from opponent," Rod did as she was instructed.  
"Like this"  
"Is good. Now, you know why I tell you to do that"  
"I think so. You had me lower my elbow to improve my possible protection of my right side, and you had me turn away to make myself a smaller target against an opponent that would charge in right away"  
"Correct. Now, show me other stance," Rod did as she was told and again Shampoo inspected Rod's stance. "Is better than first, still not perfect"  
"But I did good for having no guidelines, right"  
"I is not knowing why Ranma not teach you about it, but you did good for not knowing much"  
"I'm quite resourceful when I have to be. So what if anything could I ch-" at point in time Ranma came flying into the area, landing on Rod.  
"Nihao Ranma," Shampoo helped Ranma up. "Oh geez, did I just knock out Rod?" Ranma asked looking at the long-haired girl on the ground.  
Rod stood up, "Close. What exactly are you doing here"  
"Akane and me had a slight argument and"  
"Don't tell me after all I've done, y'all've had a fight"  
"Uh, yeah"  
"'Zat mean this is all for nothing? All the times I've gotten my block knocked off was for nothing! Great, I just wasted a good portion of my weekends, not to mention several brain cells, all so I can beat Kunö, who I lost to because I was trying to defend y'all from being broken up by the weakest martial artist in town...besides me! And that's not all, no! I've discovered the joys of being knocked out! All to help protect a relationship that I helped to form in about a few weeks and you blew out of the water in five seconds! That's it, I'm done," with that she walked off in no direction in particular, rather pissed at Ranma and the rest of the world.  
"I don't think I shoulda said that."

"He's still not home?" Ranma asked when entering the house, several hours later.  
"Nope, not a word," Kasumi said.  
"What, you lost him?" Akane asked.  
"No! When you hit me out of the house, I kinda landed on him, and to add insult to injury I told him about our fight"  
"I'm guessing he didn't take it too good"  
"Uh, no. He blew a couple gaskets... Wait that would be like saying that the Atlantic Ocean is damp."

To Be Continued

Here is the story that supposedly comes after my first Fan Fiction "Ranma 1/2: Adjustments". I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly did writing it.  
Any questions or comments direct to And please don't send any e-mails chewing me out for one reason or another because if you spend time to read this any then type up an e-mail saying it was crap you have less of a life than me. As a secondary disclaimer, I realize that this story may have a few inconsistencies and holes in it. But it would've taken a month or so to get every hole patched, and I didn't want to keep this story from y'all any longer so here it is. If you find any burps or hiccups in the story, please let me know! I'll try to get an updated copy out the first week of March (this copy) and April...if I don't forget.  
If any of y'all have any ideas for situations for stories it'd be nice if you could send them to me. I want to continue my series of Rod's adventures with the Tendö's and Saotome's, but I have a supreme lack of plot ideas that I can use. Most of mine have the story concentrate on Rod, which is how most of my stories (the ones I haven't posted) go and I tried to stay away from that during this one. And it turned out suprisingly well.  
Thanks,  
d3jake

Credits:

Writer:  
d3jake

Editors:  
d3jake Squall

Newest Pet:  
Gourd the Pumpkin

People Who Keep Me Laughing Everyday:  
JDHack My Parents and Relatives Starath Squall vergessen And Two Girls From the School Bus

"Ain't gunna shut my mouth,  
Don't mind if I stand out in a crowd,  
Just wanna live out loud"  
-Big & Rich "Rollin' (The Ballad of Big & Rich)"

End of Document


	2. Aftermath

Ranma 1/2:Teachers By:d3jake

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 characters except for Rod Tendö in this Fan Fiction are creations of Rumiko Takahashi and are hereby used without permission.

This Fan Fiction may be freely redistributed as long it is not changed from it's original form unless permission is granted from the author. Notification must be given to the author when this Fan Fiction is redistributed.

A few things happen in this fanfic that you will understand better if have read 'Ranma 1/2:Adjustments.' Those who haven't read it to give you a quick summary: The narrator Rod Tendö and his family decided to go on a vacation to China, and one of the last places they decided to visit was the Accursed Springs at Jusenkyo only because his dad received a brochure for the place and decided that it should be a safe place since an Amazon village was nearby and, 'it's gotta be safe, since somebody built a village nearby.' And Rod fell into Spring-of-Drowned-Girl. Afterwards Rod has to go live with his cousins, yup you guessed Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi, because his family ran into a few financial troubles.

This chapter is best understood if Chapter One of "Ranma 1/2:Teachers" has been read first.  
It can be found at: .

Start date: 02-12-05   
Chapter 2

He hadn't come home that same night, but Rod was well and safe. No, she wasn't with Ukyo, or Shampoo, but with Ryoga who Rod found at the outskirts of Nerima. Ryoga was surprised to see Rod so far from the Tendo house at that time of day. So he offered to give her a meal and walk her back to her Uncle's house but she refused. Instead they talked. A lot of things had collect on Rod's mind since she started living with Akane and Ranma, and Ryoga was the perfect person to tell all of the things that had been bothering her for good reasons. First he is a kind person at heart that would listen to a friends problems if heshe had any. Second, he also had a curse from Jusenkyo. Granted yes, it wasn't exactly like Rod's but it helped him to better connect in a way with Rod.  
Ryoga stared at his camp fire as Rod spoke of all the things that were bothering her, about his curse, an incessant kendoist, a house that has had more of it's roof blown off than any other house in the history of Nerima, a over tempered cousin, a dumb ass of a fiancée that was engaged to the over tempered cousin, and their fathers that she had back off on the whole marriage thing to help the engaged couple together, which worked, until the dumb ass of a fiancée blew it all away in a few seconds.  
"So, what are you going to do about it"  
Rod leaned back, hands behind her head, looking up at the stars, "I'm not sure. I expected everything to go my way...but it all blew up in my face. I did figure it would take a miracle to get them together"  
"You're only human"  
"I was fooling myself"  
"We all get that way from time to time"  
"But I thought I got it right. No more arguments, no more people getting shot off through the air. It seemed like I got it right on the money"  
"You have to learn that you have limitations"  
"I did, partly anyway. Have you heard about my little episode with Kuno"  
"I heard about it from Akane, I would've joined the group at Dr. Tofu's clinic...but I get lost on the way there"  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me.  
"All my life I've been one to try and resolve issues between people, or play 'Mr. Sunshine' for a people that weren't exactly having the best day and there wasn't a challenge too big that I couldn't take down." "That's something that everybody finds out to be false in their own way,  
at their own time," Ryoga dug into his backpack and pulled out a bag of large marshmallows. "Care to have a few"  
Rod looked at Ryoga and saw the bag, "As long as you're buying"  
Ryoga laughed, "How do you do it Rod? Back at your Uncle's house you joke, despite the situation here you joke"  
"Hopefully not the same joke"  
"There you go again"  
"I dunno, it's just part of my being," Ryoga pulled out two roasting sticks from his bag and handed one to Rod who sat up. "Thanks"  
"No problem. I'm amazed that you can be so nice and caring. You're kinda like a guy version of Kasumi"  
"Naw," Rod pulled a marshmallow from the bag and stuck it at the end of her stick, "I'm miles away from being like her. It's as though she's ignorant of things around her, but that's not true. She knows more than she lets on.  
You never knew her before her mother passed away, she was much different back then. Even from the little bit I remember"  
"Hard to imagine," Ryoga took a marshmallow from the bag and stuck it at the end of his stick. "Then again, I've only seen her nice, never angered at all. It's almost like she's incapable of anger"  
"I'm sure that's not true. I just don't want to be the person who gets on her bad side," they both put their marshmallows close to the fire, but not too close. "If she's even a little bit like Akane, they'd be in a world of hurt"  
"But that's something that we'll probably never find out. She could probably tame a wild boar by looking at it, no offense"  
"None taken," just as their marshmallows were about to burn they pulled them from the fire.  
"That don' look too bad if I do say so myself," they ate them. "Are you going back to your Uncle's house tonight?" Rod didn't answer,  
"Rod"  
She was staring at the fire, watching flames dance up from the logs.  
"I have an extra sleeping bag if you want..." he followed her gaze into the fire.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay next sleeping to a girl?" Rod looked up at Ryoga who was looking at her, who's face became light red and not from the light of the fire.  
"Yeah, as long as you don't roll around too far in your sleep"  
"One thing, I'm gunna need to unwrap my chest bindings or I'll never get to sleep. Plus, odds are that I'll have to change my bandages on my"  
"Please don't tell me you'll need help with that"  
"You'll be the first to know"  
Ryoga dug in his backpack and pulled out his first aid kit, "Here, go into my tent and when you're done let me know"  
"Rightyo," Rod went into the tent and did what she had to, finding out that they are quite sensitive. (If you can't figure out what "they" are, that's your problem.) "That's better," Rod said crawling out of Ryoga's tent.  
"It amazes me how you can go from day to day with that body"  
"Oh? It's actually help my understanding of girls some. Just basic stuff though, thank god this body doesn't make me like guys"  
"That would be a problem"  
"Slight. What about you, are there any advantages to having your pig-body"  
"Not really"  
"Aside from being hugged by Akane when she doesn't have a shirt on"  
"Uh, yeah that. It's more of a pain than it's worth. As you know, I can get lost easily, and it's compounded when I get hit by water since I can't recognize landmarks when I'm so close to the ground"  
"That's got to be rough"  
"We should probably turn in for the night, it's getting late"  
Rod yawned, "You ain't kidding"  
Ryoga laid out his extra sleeping bag in his tent for Rod and soon, both were sound asleep.

Ryoga woke up and made his way out of his tent.  
'It's a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky,' he thought while stretching. 'What's for breakfast today I wonder,' Ryoga looked back into his tent, spying Rod. 'That's right, it'll have to be breakfast for two. Good thing I packed extra during my last stop at my house.' He piled some sticks on the coals that was left of his fire the previous night so it would flame up again, 'I imagine that he's getting hungry since he hadn't had any dinner last night,' so Ryoga started to make a basic breakfast that he found could taste good despite the lack of good spices or any good quality ingredients.

Rod was awakened by something smelling quite good, 'Looks like Kasumi's cooking has had to wake me up again,' then she remembered the past days events.  
She sat up and saw Ryoga tending to the fire, 'Oh yeah. So all that did happen. Great,' her stomach let out a large growl that translated said, "You stupid twit! Would you get some food down here!" Rod crawled out of the tent, "Morning Ryoga"  
He turned to see her, "Morning, you have a good sleep"  
"Yup, I slept like a log"  
"It sounded like you were sawin' a few too"  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that"  
"It's no problem. Care for some breakfast"  
"I'd love some," Ryoga handed her a bowl of a breakfast soup. "Looks good," she took a taste of it. "Tastes good too"  
"After being on the road for as long as I have I've learned what makes a good soup from basic ingredients"  
"An added bonus don't you think? That means that if by some miracle you get Akane, you'll be able to teach her how to cook"  
"But, chances are Ranma will get her"  
"At the rate they're going now, I doubt it"  
"He's not even deserving of her, he's not even a full man"  
"Neither are you, if you think about it." "Nor you. Everything will go back to normal, whatever that is for us, as soon as we find the Spring-of-Drowned-Man"  
"I think we should enjoy it while we have the chance"  
"By doing what? I can't see any good coming out of my curse... Aside from being able to sleep with Akane"  
"Hm, just wondering, do you have any problem talking to girls"  
"I'm talking to you aren't I"  
"I don't really count. I mean when a girls comes close," Rod walked so she was pretty much touching Ryoga, "and talks to you in a small, cutise voice," her voice changed to that of a cutise girl, "and just wants to cuddle with a nice strong man"  
Ryoga just about lost it, "W-Why no that doesn't affect me one b-bit," he proceeded to try and eat his soup through his ear.  
Rod backed off, voice turning back to normal, "So you do have a problem"  
"I don't know what it is! I just have a problem with girls when they get like you demonstrated"  
"Since I have a day off, why don't I help you with that"  
"How"  
"Well, for the moment anyway I happen to be a girl, and I don't disgust myself too much when I act like a "normal" girl so"  
"That'd be nice. We should finish our breakfasts first"  
"Why don't we start there? As long as somebody passing by doesn't get the wrong idea"  
"O-Okay," he sat down with his bowl and Rod sat as close to him to make Ryoga uncomfortable, but not make herself feel too disgusted with herself. "This isn't so bad, now is it"  
"I guess not," he took a piece of meat from his bowl, with his chopsticks, and got it up to the front of his face okay, until he rammed it up his nose.  
"Geez watch yourself," Rod said after observing this. "Huh?" he spotted the piece of meat and pried it out. "I have to stop doing that"  
"No kidding. Just calm down and take it one step at a time"  
"What really gets my is when girls smile, like Akane"  
"You mean like this?" Rod pulled from her memory banks mental images of Akane and Kasumi smiling, she tried her best to smile like they did at those times.  
Ryoga just about melted into a pile of ooze, "Yeah, just like that"  
Rod took a slightly humorous angle to it, "'Ave you 'ad 'zis problem long"  
"Not really, I never really had to deal with girls before I met Akane"  
"'O you 'ave any zisters"  
"Nope, I found out that same day Akane came to my house for a visit, and Ranma impersonated a 'sister' that I never knew of. There was good reason too,  
I've never had one"  
"'Zat is a 'ood reazon. I do not 'ave 'ood advize 'or you"  
"Could you cut the bad accent"  
"Sorry, couldn't help m'self. I don't really know any good advice for you, even as a girl"  
"That's okay, I'll just try again," they commenced to eat their breakfasts. Ryoga didn't do too bad once he found the location of his mouth.  
"See, it's not that hard. You just have to stay calm," Ryoga drank down the broth from his bowl, as did Rod.  
"Yeah, it seems easy to you." "But you lived through it didn't you"  
"I suppose"  
"What's the next thing that you can't really do normal with a girl." (If you had a bad thought after reading that, shame on you)  
"Hm...I can't think of one"  
"That's okay. I guess I might as well make it back to the house"  
"Don't force yourself, you have all day"  
"I know, but 'bout now they're probably starting to worry"  
"I don't suppose they know your with me"  
"I doubt it. Why don't you come along? I suppose that you'd like to visit Akane. And with me there's no way you'll get lost"  
Ryoga brightened, "Hey, that's not a bad idea. We just gotta break camp first"  
"Fair enough."

"Is this rope really necessary?" Ryoga asked.  
"Knowing you, yes," Rod had taken a ten foot piece of rope and tied it around their waists. "Now there's no way you'll get lost on the way to the house"  
They set off. About every ten blocks or so Rod would receive a tug when Ryoga started to go in the wrong direction. But soon enough they made it back to the Tendo residence in one piece.  
"Hey! I'm home y'all!" Rod shouted into the house. "Ryoga's with me too"  
And as if on cue Kasumi came into view, rushed up to Rod and hugged her cousin, "Thank heavens you're safe. I was so worried"  
"It's alright Kasumi, I'm here now," Rod embraced her cousin.  
Akane walked into view, "Good, your safe. How are you Ryoga"  
"Oh, I'm doing fine," Ryoga responded untying the rope from around him and Rod. "Rod spent the night with me on the outskirts of town"  
"That's good to know." Kasumi let go of Rod, "I'm sure the bath is open if you like," she said.  
"Thanks a ton Kasumi," Rod said. "I'm sure y'all can entertain Ryoga for a while"  
"If we must," Akane said sarcastically.  
"Odds are that he has a few new stories to tell you," Soun, Genma and Ranma walked through the front door. "Where the heck were you?" Ranma asked.  
"On the north side of town"  
Ranma smacked his dad, "I told you we should've looked there but nooo"  
"You shouldn't do that boy," Genma warned his son.  
"Oh, shut it"  
"Care to back up those words?" after that statement Genma and Ranma started one of their sparing sessions that usually end up in the koi pond.  
"Looks like everything's normal here," Rod noted.  
"Oh you know them," Nabiki said who appeared a few seconds previously. "So did you have an eventful night"  
"I found Ryoga and we talked about stuff," a splash was heard outside the house. "Like clockwork. Ryoga, you should tell your recipe for that soup we had this morning to Kasumi"  
"I'm always looking for new recipes," Kasumi said, a dripping wet girl and Panda tromped into the house.  
"Geez," Ranma said, "it never fails to amaze me that our little scuffles end up in that dang pond"  
At least you turn into, Genma wrote on one sign and continued on another, something that can speak coherently  
"A girl is a far cry from a good thing"  
"And what's wrong with being a girl?" Akane asked, her temper rising slightly.  
"It is annoying sometimes, though convent for disguises." "Is that the only good thing! Oo, you're pushing it girl," Akane's temper came to a peak.  
"Would you two just quit it!" Kasumi shouted at the arguing girls. "Just what do you think made Rod go off anyway? If you two would shut up then we won't have to worry again if he gets pissed and goes away for the day. But this time you may not find him, he could end up dead in a ditch for all you care"  
A stunned silence settled upon the entryway, Akane and Ranma's "conversation" stopped, neither of them daring continue it. Rod, who was completely taken aback by Kasumi's outburst, quietly walked out of the entryway after silently signaling Kasumi that she would need help with her bandages before taking her bath. They both headed for the changing room.  
"I guess we really screwed up this time," Ranma said quietly. "Especially if we angered Kasumi..." Akane said eying the ground.  
"I don't ever want to see her like ever again," Ryoga said freaked at Kasumi's recent episode. "It has to rank up there with the scariest things ever."

Rod hadn't really talked much after that. When he did come down for a meal, nobody tried to force him to join in a conversation. They might ask for him to pass something across the table, with a simple 'please' and 'thank you', but that would be the extent of it.  
Even at school, he would ask questions in class, as well as answer question in class, that was about it. Even during lunch Gosunkugi didn't even sit by him since even he knew that his friend wanted to be alone for whatever reason. Considering what he knew of Rod, he figured that it was important. So he just updated his collection of Akane pictures. Ranma's friends had been waiting for it with money in hand.  
"Hey Ranchan," Ukyo said. "Why's Rod so down"  
"To put it simply, he had a plan of his blow up in his face, twice in a period of twenty-four hours"  
"What plan was that"  
"While you were visiting your dad, Rod got Mr. Tendo and my dad to sign a sheet saying that they would basically all but call off my engagement to Akane. After that, me 'n Akane got close. Not anything too drastic, but like a couple should, it went well into the time when you got back"  
"I didn't notice anything"  
"We didn't exactly go about announcing it. But one day Kuno saw me 'n Akane walking onto the school grounds, being...close, it didn't go over too well with him. Like you saw"  
"I didn't, so that's how he ended up in the clinic, right"  
"Yup, you know the rest up till two days ago. Akane and I got into an argument, she ended up hitting me across town and I landed on Rod. And he kinda lost it when I told him about the argument"  
"Was it because of the extra training that he was doing, that lost all meaning when you had the argument"  
"That about tops it"  
"I'd never think I would ever see him like that. The furthest I thought he would get was what we saw in the clinic"  
"You see something new every day."

Yes he was pissed. Not necessarily at the world in it's cruel ways, but with the fragments of a relationship that he fought to help create and the people that it belonged to. He didn't exactly want to be left alone, but it was nice to have time to contemplate things. Like how, if ever, he would exact his revenge on Akane and Ranma. It had to be something, he couldn't let them go scot free for what they did, though part of it was self inflicted.  
He liked that thought by itself, get revenge. 'It would have to be something big, but what?' a smile crept across his face when the thought hit him. 'That's mean, cruel, unusual, strange, abnormal, dirty, low, rascally, sneaky, and wretched, just to name a few things about it.'

After a few days Rod got everything set up for Ranma. From the point of view of everybody else, he turned back into his "normal" self. With his sarcasm and bad puns in the Tendo house he seemed to not harbor any bad feeling against Akane and Ranma. But things were not as they seemed. It was a little bit behind a week after the initial incident that his plan was set into motion.  
Ranma had come home at about dinner time, as far as he knew, Akane and Nabiki were at friends houses; Happosai, Genma and Soun were on a training trip, and Kasumi was at a book club until nine.  
"Hello? I'm home!" he said into the house.  
"Why, welcome home sweetie," came Rod's girl voice.  
"Sweetie, what are you talking about? And where's everybody at"  
"Oh, they're, away," Rod stepped into view wearing a dress as well as the standard equipment that goes with a dress and looking like a million bucks. "It's just widdle me and you alone in this biiiig house. Did you hear that? I'm scared! Hold me!" Rod rushed up and pressed her body against a very freaked out Ranma, not the most elegant thing in a dress mind you.  
"W-What are you doing"  
"I need a big strong man to protect me! You can protect me, right?" she hugged him.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Ranma asked looking down at Rod.  
"Why, I've never felt better," the door bell rang. "Ranma honey, could you get the door"  
"Honey? You can't be well," Ranma answered it with a frightened girl around his waist. When he opened the door, Ukyo was standing before them, who just about dropped the take-out Okonomyaki that she was carrying in the case they were in.  
"What are you doing Ranchan?" she asked angrily, surprised.  
"W-What do you mean?" "That rather cute looking whore around your waist"  
"You dreadful girl!" Rod said. "Ranma honey can you shoo her away so we can go into your room and"  
"Would you cut it out Rod!" Ranma asked.  
"Cut out what you big hunk if man," she softly caressed him.  
"Aside from the fact that I can't argue with that," Ranma pushed Rod out to arm length. "Snap out of it, you're not like this. You wouldn't be caught dead like this"  
"Ranma!" Ukyo shouted. "What did you do to him"  
"Nothing, I just came home to see him like this"  
Ukyo looked like she was about to cry, "How do I know that, since you aren't with Akane, that you settled for the next best thing? How could you"  
"Looks like she found out hunnybuns," Rod said in a alluring voice, blearily trying to free herself.  
"W-What?" Ranma asked in disbelief. "I'd never do-" he shuttered.  
"How can I trust you when you even have more than one fiancée?" Ukyo asked. "Oh Ranma! How could you," she buried her face in her hands, the sound of crying could be heard.  
"Wha? No, it's nothing like...Why would I...I'd never..." the situation over loaded his brain. "Could somebody explain this to me"  
"Why, don't you know honey?" Rod had gotten out of Ranma's limp grip. "We were about to go up stairs and-" she pushed herself against Ranma.  
"Oh Ranma," Ukyo wailed, "how could you? After all we've been through"  
"No!" Ranma denied. "Even though my relationship with Akane is on the rocks, I'd never resort to...him"  
"Ex-cuse me!" Rod said seriously offended. "Am I just a doll in your sick little game? Well, you can kiss tonight 'good-bye"  
"So you were going to do something!" Ukyo said. "You can consider our engagement cut"  
"Ucchan no"  
"That seems about enough don' it?" Rod said, voice back to normal, backing off from Ranma.  
"Huh"  
"Yeah, he's suffered enough," Ukyo said pulling her face from her hands,  
surprisingly it wasn't soaked in tears.  
"Come again"  
"These shoes are killing me," Rod said yanking off her shoes. "Whoever invented nylon stockings deserves to be drug out into a street and shot"  
Nabiki walked into view from the hallway clapping, "Bravo you two. You could get an academy award if you wanted"  
"I'll pass," Rod hi-fived Ukyo. "Nice job"  
"All in a day's work," Ukyo said, and waved a hand in front of Ranma who blanked out. "Hey, anybody in there"  
Ranma snapped out of whatever trance he was in, "Hey! That wasn't very nice"  
"Neither was blowing my perfect plan," Rod snapped back, untying her hair. "Yes, I guess I expected a bit too much from you two considering the negative chemistry between y'all"  
"Still, that was quite cruel"  
"'Tis the idea, with some help from a few associates of course"  
"Well, I do what I can," Ukyo said. "Y'all should eat the Okonomyaki before it gets cold. My case contains heat well, but not well enough for more than fifteen minutes"  
"Sounds like we found dinner"  
"Aside from what I cooked," Nabiki said.  
"And what would that be"  
"As long as it's better than Akane's cooking, I don't care," Ranma said.  
"Well, I have to get back to my shop," Ukyo said. "See ya later"  
"Have a safe trip Ucchan"  
"I call you if I need anything else," Rod said, Ukyo walked out after leaving the Okonomyaki in their kitchen and getting paid for it.

"I don't want to have to wear a dress ever again," Rod said sitting down for his dinner.  
"That worked out quite well didn't it?" Nabiki said serving up the soup that she made. "It had the desired effect. And, I learned something"  
"Oh"  
"I'm never gunna wear anything even remotely effeminate if I have to"  
"It's not that bad," Ranma said. "I have before, you've seen"  
"But you haven't had to wear it for fifteen plus minutes waiting for somebody. You know, if those shoes weren't Akane's I'd burn them"  
"Don't let that stop you"  
"Well, since I don't happen to like to take air tours of the city..." Rod tasted of Nabiki's soup, "Hey, this stuff is good"  
Ranma tasted his soup, "You ain't kidding. When'd you learn to cook like this? I've never seen you and Kasumi in the kitchen"  
"It's not that hard to follow a recipe," Nabiki said.  
"Akane disproved that a few times"  
"Yeah," Rod said, "A few times too many"  
"Amen to that. So uh, what are you going to do to get back at Akane"  
"You'll see soon enough"  
"I wonder if I should sell tickets..." Nabiki wondered aloud.

End of Chapter 2

Another chapter post... makes a guy feel kinda good. Thanks to person who reviewed the first part (as of 03/02/05 07:45). No, I'm now trying to fix Rod up with Shampoo... He'sa bit more attracted to Ukyo. The neat thing about having a charactor that you created to begin with in a SI is that you can pour your phycie into himher.  
Anyway, I'm getting a bit off topic. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, espically the last part. I had to think of a way to completely freak out Ranma and this popped into my head, I think it worked out quite well don't you?  
Questions? Comments? Threats? Please send to . Any stray ideas would be appreciated. I'm also trying to formulate a Sailoe Moon crossover but it hasn't quite colesed yet, aside from the fact that I can't rattle off all of the girls names... Looks like I have a bit of work ahead of me.  
I'm also open to anybody who would be generous enough to ask me to lend a hand in a co-written fic.  
(I'll make this last part short, I'll probably add it to my profile)  
The charactor "Rodney Tendo" may be used in other Fan Fictions provided that consent is given from the author "d3jake"  
I'm out for now... See y'all later!

Credits:

Writer:  
d3jake

Editors:  
d3jake

People Who Read This Before Being Posted To Make Sure It Wasn't A Big Piece of Refuse That Should Be Thrown Out With The Trash:  
JDHack Squall One of the Girls From the School Bus

Newest Pet:  
Spike the Cactus

People Who Keep Me Laughing Everyday:  
JDHack My Parents and Relatives Starath Squall vergessen And Two Girls From the School Bus

"Ain't gunna shut my mouth,  
Don't mind if I stand out in a crowd,  
Just wanna live out loud"  
-Big & Rich "Rollin' (The Ballad of Big & Rich)"

End of Document 


	3. Life's Little Bumps Along the Way

Ranma 1/2:Teachers By: d3jake

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 characters except for Rodney Tendo in this Fan Fiction are creations of Rumiko Takahashi and are hereby used without permission.

This Fan Fiction may be freely redistributed as long it is not changed from it's original form unless permission is granted from the author. Notification must be given to the author when this Fan Fiction is redistributed.

A few things happen in this fanfic that you will understand better if have read 'Ranma 1/2:Adjustments.' Those who haven't read it to give you a quick summary: The narrator Rod Tend" and his family decided to go on a vacation to China, and one of the last places they decided to visit was the Accursed Springs at Jusenkyo only because his dad received a brochure for the place and decided that it should be a safe place since an Amazon village was nearby and, 'it's gotta be safe, since somebody built a village nearby.' And Rod fell into Spring-of-Drowned-Girl. Afterwards Rod has to go live with his cousins, yup you guessed Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi, because his family ran into a few financial troubles.

This chapter is best understood if Chapters 1 and 2 of "Ranma 1/2:Teachers"  
as been read first.  
They can be found at: .

Start Date: 03-07-2005, --:-- CST End Date: 05-30-2005, 00:11 CST Chapter 3: Life's Little Bumps Along The Way

Some might say that what Rod did to Ranma was unwarranted, some might also say that what he did was hilarious. It did have the desired effect. A, it scared the crap out of Ranma; B, it showed that Rod would always get evener despite what it might take.  
When Akane heard of what happened the following day she about busted a gut laughing, even Kasumi got a small chuckle out of it.  
"Just wait until he gets you," Ranma said smugly.  
"I'm not going to. She's seen what I did to you, so I got my message across"  
"Hey, that isn't fair!" Ranma protested.  
"Life's tough, get a helmet. Also last night we found out that Nabiki is quite the cook," Rod said.  
"It was nothing," Nabiki said. "Even Akane could do it"  
Ranma and Rod decided to leave that one alone for the sake of their health. "So did you have fun at your friend's house"  
"Yup," Akane replied, "all of the usual girl stuff"  
"Which I'm planning to never come in contact with"  
"Seems you already have from what you said"  
"Allow me to rephrase that: Which I'm planning to never come in contact with again.," Rod looked at his watch. "Oh geez! I'm late"  
"For what"  
"My next training session with Shampoo," Rod went off toward his room,  
followed by Kasumi who knew that Rod would need help with his...her chest bindings which she had kinda gotten the hang of doing by herself. And in no time she was out the door, in the process of braiding her hair like Shampoo suggested, instead of the binders that she found to take too long to get them spaced right.  
'I hope that Shampoo's not going to be too pissed about me being late'  
she made it to the empty lot, not too far from the Cat Cafe, where she got training from Shampoo, who was none too happy to see him late.  
"Sorry for being late," Rod apologized.  
"Is you knowing what late people have to do?" Shampoo asked.  
"Not really"  
"They is told to do fifty-five push-ups"  
"F-Fifty! My arms will fall off before I get done with all of them"  
"Wanna try for sixty"  
"Okay, okay," she got down and started to do a few push-ups.  
"Go closer to the ground"  
"I can't go any lower"  
"Sixty it is"  
"Wait! I'll go lower." Three restarts later Rod got all of them finished.  
"Now is time for training"  
"I won't be able to much on account of the fact that my arms are feeling like they're made from rubber"  
"Is your problem. Defend"  
"Huh?" Shampoo charged at Rod and landed a few blows on her before she could process the statement.  
"You is losing it"  
"Well ex-cuse me Miss Perfect. You haven't just finished...one hundred-  
thirty-five push-ups"  
"Don't be late next time. I is giving you a warning, ready"  
Rod's arms reluctantly raised up to their place, "Thank you, lead on"  
A warning did help Rod out, not too much considering her current physical condition. Afterward she told Shampoo of the past night's events.  
"And you should've seem the look on his face!" Rod said, laughing. "The expression was priceless"  
"I is sure it was," Shampoo said, amused at what Rod did.  
"Aside from scaring the crap out of Ranma, I learned something"  
"What"  
"I am damn lucky to be a guy"  
"Oh"  
It sunk in with Rod that she just may have offended Shampoo, "Sorry, it's just all the stuff that y'all do from every morning seems a bit much. Even the one time I did it, to me it doesn't seem worth doing every day. Now you, most likely, will give reasons pertaining to Ranma that you get up every day and do you're hair and whatever all else. And other girls would have different reasons. So, I guess it boils down to what you're going after to have the right bait set up every morning.  
"Whereas guys see what the market offers and choose from that. I personally go for girl that don't wear heavy make-up. But if you look out nowadays there's a lot of...sluts out there"  
"Like Ak"  
"Don't. I cannot allow you to insult her, especially behind her back"  
"I is respecting that"  
"Alright, so is that for today"  
"Yes"  
"Didn't seem like we did a lot"  
"Well, you learned something, yes"  
"Regrettably. If that's all, I know a bath tub with my name on it see ya," she bowed toward Shampoo and left, her braid swaying behind her.  
After a few blocks she jumped onto the fence that paralleled that street.  
Despite the fact that Rod doesn't normally wear slippers like Ranma does, she did a pretty good job of staying on top of it, even on many occasions she did do her impression of a pinwheel. As a guy she could wear her normal hiking boots, that might not seem to be the best choice for speed and such but in her previous school she could beat out more than four-fifths of her gym class when they had to do a lap for a warm up.  
'Ranma makes this look too easy,' Rod said swaying from side to side.  
'Then again, he's probably done this more often than me. It sure is a good way to get away from puddles too.' She rubbed her arms. 'I don't think I could handle that many push-ups. There's no way I'm being late next time'  
Just as she took her next step, the section of fence she was on fell inward toward the street. Luckily enough for Rod a young man caught her before she met the ground butt-first.  
"Excuse me madam, are you okay?" the man asked.  
"Yeah I'm okay." She looked up, "Ack! Kuno"  
Kuno looked surprised, "Have we met before?" It took him a while before he remembered, "Oh yes, you're the young woman I fell in on a while back. I have yet to formally apologize for that"  
"Well, you can start by letting me down"  
"Why yes, but of course," Rod slipped onto the ground.  
She was sure to put a good distance between herself and Kuno, knowing him he might try to make a grab for her like he does with Akane and Ranma, 'The last thing I need is to have him make a grab for me for his "apology'  
"As for my apology," Kuno said bowing toward Rod. "Please forgive me for my rude intrusion"  
Rod, who wanted to kick Kuno in the head, restrained herself and answered, "Okay, apology accepted. Just make sure it doesn't happen again"  
she patted Kuno on the head.  
He looked up, "Of course madam. If you don't mind me asking, what is your relation to Rodney Tendo"  
"Uh, well," Rod couldn't think of what to say. She couldn't tell him about her curse, Kuno was the last of people he wanted to be aware of it. So she decided to run away. Not the best answer to give, but it got Rod out of the situation.  
"Hey!" Kuno yelled after her. "Where are you going"  
"Sorry! I just remembered I left the gas on!" As soon as she was sure that Kuno couldn't see her anymore, she slowed to a stop and sat against the street wall.  
'I didn't get the lovely maiden's name...' Kuno thought. 'Not to worry, fate will make our paths cross I'm sure.' Kuno walked away waiting for the next maiden to walk by and admire his self.  
'I can't let Kuno about my...condition. He's the last person I want to have knowing about it,' she stood up and made sure that Kuno wasn't in the area. 'Well, that's enough excitement for today'  
Rod heard some commotion in an alleyway next to her and decided to check it out despite her want for a bath.  
"Come on, give us your money," one of three masked men said as they towered over a teen-aged boy in the alley.  
"S-Sure," the boy said not wanting any trouble, Rod thought she recognized the voice from somewhere.  
"Hey!" Rod said. "Leave him alone"  
The men in masks turned in surprise, "And why should we do that?" one of of them asked. "What do you think a little girl like you can do about it"  
Rod cracked her knuckles, "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" And within a short amount of time she quickly dispatched the thugs. Nothing fatal of course.  
"Uh, thanks ma'am," the boy who the thugs were roughing up shakily stood up.  
"It's no problem Hikaru"  
"H-How do you know my name"  
'Oops...' "Uh, well, you kinda look like a Hikaru"  
"I do?" he bent down and started picking up groceries that had spilled out of a bag he had.  
"Here, lemme help you with that," she smiled at Gosunkugi who's face turned a light red color. 'What wrong with him? It's not even that hot out today'  
"Thanks..." soon enough they had everything collected up and they were off to their respective houses.

"Rod! Rod!" Gosunkugi called to his friend across the school yard the next day at school.  
"What? What?" Rod responded as Gosunkugi came to a screeching halt in front of him.  
"I met one of the most beautiful girls over the weekend"  
"You did? C'mon, spill it, what's she look like"  
"Well, she's got way long brown hair that was in a long braid, and she has the best smile, close to Akane's-no, better than Akane's! Doesn't she sound like the best girl on Earth"  
The pieces immediately fell into place, 'Great, he has a crush on me.  
Yuck!' "She didn't happen to've saved you from three thugs, did she"  
"Why yes she did! How'd you find out? Do you know her"  
"You could say that"  
"Where does she live? What's her name? What kind of candy does she like"  
"Hold on Romeo. You barely know her. How do you know that she even likes you"  
"I never said that she does. But if I could just meet her once more I'm sure she'd fall for me"  
Rod had to hold in a laugh, "I kinda doubt it"  
"But, you never know until you try"  
"True. I'll give you a tip, make sure she doesn't find out about your camera fixation, or all the voodoo stuff you know, it might scare her." 'It shouldn't be that hard to make sure that he doesn't see me as a girl so these pointers shouldn't do that much harm. If anything it'll give him a better chance with somebody else'  
"You think"  
"Well, evidence is prevalent around here. Have you ever noticed the people talking about you behind your back"  
"Not really"  
"Well, just keep those things in mind," Rod turned and went around the corner of the school where he was promptly doused by water from above.  
"Hey!" she heard a girl's voice say from above. "Don't dump that water out the window"  
"Don't worry!" said another voice from above. "Ranma's just walking through the front gate now"  
'Could they ever bother to check if there's anybody under them before dumping the water out? No, of course not!' she reflexively pulled out her piece of green twine and tied back her hair.  
"Say Rodney," Gosunkugi said going around the corner hoping to catch up to his friend, but instead, finding the girl from the weekend. "Hey, it's you again"  
"No it's not, I'm just a figment of your imagination"  
"Hey, why are you wearing a guy's school uniform"  
"Uh, no reason"  
"You're kind've a tomboy aren't you"  
"No! It's not that"  
"Don't worry, there's another girl who does too, Miss Kuonji I believe"  
The school bell rang signaling that all students should get to class,  
"I gotta go! See ya!" and with that Rod ran off away from her admirer.  
'I, didn't even get your name...' Gosunkugi thought, 'green-twine girl.'

"You know, I really got to be more careful," Rod told Nabiki after that day of school.  
"Really? Why's that?" Nabiki asked half paying attention.  
"Well, I happen to have a guy with a crush on me now, as a girl of course"  
"How'd you manage that"  
"Well, after my rather short lesson from Shampoo I found my friend Gosunkugi being roughed up by a few thugs so I got rid of them"  
"And in your shining glory, he realized that you're the coolest thing since Akane"  
Rod hung his head, "Yup, lucky me huh"  
"Believe it or not, that's not the only guy that's fallen for you"  
Rod's head shot up, cracking his neck, "Please tell me you're joking"  
"A thousand Yen please"  
"Yeah yeah," he placed the money in her hand.  
"Well, apparently you also had a run in with Kuno as well yesterday"  
"How do you know that"  
"All Kuno could talk about during homeroom was about a third girl that had stolen his heart, a certain 'green-twine girl"  
"Oh geez." "Don't you feel special"  
"Not really. You know, there really needs to be a 'do over' button for weeks that start out by sucking this much"  
"Ah, but that would life too easy"  
"If only. All I know is that I won't have so many troubles with random attacks of water after tonight"  
Nabiki actually looked a bit surprised, "What are you talking about"  
"Well, do you remember the package I got a little while back"  
"Sure"  
"You see I ordered a roll of light-weight rubber and I've been modifying one of my school uniform jackets"  
"What are you doing? Lining the inside with the stuff"  
"Kinda. That would look too obvious and wouldn't be too comfortable. So I ripped the jacket open, placed the rubber between the pieces two halves (the lining and the outside part) and I'm currently sewing it back together. So whaddya think"  
"It certainly is clever, heaven help you when the temperatures get really high when you'd get heat stroke by wearing it"  
"It'll work for now. I figured that it would be smarter to try and stay dry when it's colder, when I could get frostbite or something"  
"Good thinking. You know what you could do to really cash in"  
"I shoulda thought you'd think of such a thing. What is it"  
"You could, for a nominal fee of course, do the same to a couple of Ranma's shirts"  
Yen signs popped up into Rod's eyes, "Oh, you're good"  
"For forty-five percent of what you charge Ranma, I get that way"  
"That's not all you're going to do for forty-five percent"  
"Oh"  
"Yup, under no circumstances will you tell anybody else that two guys like me"  
"Fair enough," they shook on it.  
"So why are you walking to school with us today?" Akane asked.  
"Did you get into a fight with Nabiki?" Ranma asked.  
"Of course not," Rod responded. "I just haven't walked with you two in a while and I wanted to, that's all"  
And as many times before, when they passed a particular house a particular wave of water came from a particular elderly women's ladle, hitting the trio, particularly Ranma and Rod.  
"Ya know what?" Ranma asked squeezing water from her braid. "One of these day we really gotta get revenge on her"  
"Why's that?" Rod asked, his school uniform jacket dripping.  
"Hey! How come you're not a girl"  
"Huh?" he looked down at his chest. "Wouldja look at that, or more accurately, what's not there"  
Ranma jumped down from the fence and patted Rod's chest, "Well, they sure don't seem to be there"  
"That's because I'm a guy"  
"How the heck did you do that"  
"Magic"  
"Really"  
"No. I just modified my uniform jacket"  
"How"  
One explanation later.  
"Hey, that's pretty smart," Akane commented.  
"Well, I had to do something about it instead of standing around and griping about it"  
"How long would it take you to make one for me?" Ranma asked eagerly.  
"Maybe a week, assuming my finger tips survive. I lost count how many times I stabbed myself with the needle"  
"Why can't I do it for you?" Akane asked.  
"It's a bit complicated, and if it gets messed up I know who to blame.  
Thanks for the offer though"  
"Could you get started right when we get home?" Ranma asked.  
"Sure, homework permitting."

"Here you go," Rod said handing over one of Ranma's the modified shirts about a week later.  
"Thanks a ton," Ranma said. "This'll make my life a bit easier. What's the charge"  
"Yes," Nabiki said walking up behind Rod. "What's the charge Rod"  
"There's no charge," Rod said simply.  
"I guess I misunderstand you. Do you happen remember our agreement"  
"Why yes I do. I agreed to give you forty-five percent of what I charge Ranma for the shirt, assuming I charged him anything"  
Both Akane and Ranma stared at Rod who as far as they know was the only one alive that had out smarted Nabiki.  
Nabiki herself was taken aback. She been outsmarted by her own cousin, not only that but it was on a deal that was much simpler than other ones that she had pulled off.  
"I suggest that you be more careful when making deals with me," Rod said.  
"Carelessness is your enemy. Hey Ranma, you wanna spar a bit before dinner"  
"Sure, why not," Ranma replied. "Believe it or not I've finished my homework"  
"Well, miracles happen every day... Besides, I have some time before Hikaru comes over so we can work on our project," they walked up to their rooms, leaving Nabiki to her thoughts.  
'It seems that I've underestimated him,' she thought. 'That'll teach me to make assumptions like that. As for our agreement, I can't do anything about it, he found a valid loophole that I didn't plug. I'll have to be more careful in the future'  
"I can't believe you did that to her," Ranma said while stretching out.  
"To tell you the truth I didn't think of it until just then," Rod responded.  
"It's been a while since I sparred with you last," Ranma said going into his battle stance. "This will prove to be interesting"  
"We shall see." And with that they started off.  
Ranma started by checking out Rod's defenses, certainly Ucchan and Shampoo helped to strengthen that as one of the first things, he reasoned. But he found that Rod wasn't nearly as easy as he remembered, he wasn't nearly haphazard as before, each strike, or attempted strike, was planned as much as time would allow. Also, he wasn't nearly as foreword as before, he would wait until his enemy made a movement; he reacted, not acted.  
"Seems that you've learned a thing or two"  
"I learn from the best," the sound of rain could be heard starting to fall outside of the dojo. "Can I show ya somthin"  
"Sure"  
Rod back about fifteen feet away from Ranma, then closed his eyes. After ten seconds he raised one of his arms and shouted, "Zephyr!" His eyes flashed open and a rather small burst of air came off his arm and toward Ranma. Granted yes, it did little more than ruffle a few of Ranma's hairs.  
"So what do you think"  
"Very interesting. You have enough control of your energy that you can make a small amount of it project from your hand"  
"That about covers it. Shampoo read some of the scrolls from her village to me, they were describing basic ways to gain, control and concentrate energy. That was one of the first things it said you should learn to do before progressing onto levels of skill like where Ukyo, Shampoo and you are at. I would've liked to barrow a few of them to read, but even if Cologne would've allowed it, there would've been one problem, they're written in Chinese"  
"That could be a problem"  
"Sligh-" he was cut off by a pain induced loud scream from right outside the property wall. "What the hell"  
Ranma and Rod ran out of the dojo and to the source of the yell. There, to the horror of Ranma and Rod they found Gosunkugi seriously hurt.  
"What happened?" Rod asked her friend. "C'mon buddy, who did this to you"  
All he could manage was to point down the street where a dark shape was standing then quickly disappeared around a corner.  
"Ranma, take care of him. I'm going after whoever did this to him," Rod's emotions were churning, anger being the top one. "But"  
"Don't argue, just do it!" and with that she sprinted off in chase of the person who dared attack her friend.

End of Chapter 3

Well, so what do ya think? A little pulse raising I trust. I'm just worried that y'all are going to think that Rod is going through so much, too much. I realized that he seems to be twisted into a few emotional pretzles. I don't even think that Ranma goes through that many during the entire series. I'd be cool to hear what your take of it is.  
I may have gone a bit too far with Rod's agreement with Nabiki. As for the thing with Kuno, I'm sure that some of y'all are about ready to come knocking on my door with pitchforks and torches because of that, But do you really think I'd let Rod skate through his year with his family and the Saotome's did you? This way he'll have problems of his own to deal with.  
It's probably gunna be a while, while I probe ideas from my brain for the next chapter so keep scanning for any updates. And if you have any ideas that aren't too incredibly sick and twisted I'd be glad to hear them.

Questions? Comments? Threats? Please direct to Special Thanks:to my 9th and possibly 10th grade English teacher who offered to read my main series...as soon as he gets around to it... He happens to be the only person above the age of 17 (that I know of, the people at don't often have their ages listed) who has read them(will read them.

Newest Pet:  
Spike the Cactus

People Who Keep Me Laughing Everyday: all of which I don't think I'll ever forget as well as the fun times we've shared. I thank them all for those moments and those yet to come.  
A Good Portion of My Teachers, Past And Present Kaiko JDHack Joseph C.  
Misa My Parents and Relatives Starath Squall vergessen And Two Girls From the School Bus

"The body will do wonderous things if the mind will let it." - Col. Sherman T. Potter, "MASH"

End of Document 


	4. Mysteries and A Final Match

Ranma 1/2:Teachers By:d3jake

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 characters except for Rodney Tendo in this Fan Fiction are creations of Rumiko Takahashi and are hereby used without permission.

This Fan Fiction may be freely redistributed, as long it is not changed from it's original form unless permission is granted from the author. Notification must be given to the author when this Fan Fiction is redistributed.

A few things happen in this fanfic that you will understand better if have read 'Ranma 1/2:Adjustments.' Those who haven't read it to give you a quick summary: The narrator Rod Tend" and his family decided to go on a vacation to China, and one of the last places they decided to visit was the Accursed Springs at Jusenkyo only because his dad received a brochure for the place and decided that it should be a safe place since an Amazon village was nearby and, 'it's gotta be safe, since somebody built a village nearby.' And Rod fell into Spring-of-Drowned-Girl. Afterwards Rod has to go live with his cousins, yup you guessed Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi, because his family ran into a few financial troubles.

This chapter is best understood if Chapters 1, 2 and 3 of "Ranma 1/2:Teachers"  
have been read first.  
They can be found at: .

Start Date: 06-02-2005, 22:50 CST End Date:06-13-2005, 01:56 CST Chapter 4: Mysteries and A Final Match

Under normal circumstances she would not have been running full-tilt with her chest unbound but these were far from normal circumstances. All she could think about was finding and severely incapacitating whoever or whatever did that to one of her friends, not to mention one who's main and only defense was a hammer and a few nails at best.  
"Get your dark, incompetent, sorry ass back here!" Rod yelled once the dark figure was in view. "I'm gunna get you if it's the last thing I do"  
"Let us hope that's not the case," came a cool calm voice from the dark figure which stopped and turned to face Rod. It was a man, face was long and thin, dressed in such a way as to not to revel much more. "I would hate to see such a beautiful young lady such as yourself die for a lost cause"  
"What the hell do you mean by 'lost cause"  
"There is no way that you could beat me. Anger is clouding your judgment and even if you weren't angry your skills are so pitiful that they don't even compare"  
"Just because you can pick on defenseless kids doesn't mean that your powerful, it means that your no better than a street thug"  
"He wasn't completely defenseless, that hammer of his... I don't have any more time to chat, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I must take my leave"  
and with that the dark figure made a smokescreen by way of bomb. Rod tried to chase the figure through the screen but when she got through the person was gone.  
"Damnit!" Rod swore. "I had him right in front of me and he slipped through my fingers!" She punched one of the walls that line the street to relive stress, a rather large crack formed in it.

"So how is he doc?" Rod asked as soon as she got to Dr. Tofu's clinic.  
"He'll be fine," Dr. Tofu responded, "just some major brushing and a concussion"  
"That's a relief, I was really worried about him. Is he awake"  
"No, he's under some light sedatives right now. His parents said they'd be right over to see him so I think it'd be best for you to go in when they leave"  
Rod nodded knowing that Dr. Tofu had some good reason for it. "I'll go wait in the lobby"  
"Are you okay? You look as if his condition is your fault or something"  
"Close." "I'll have a couple towels sent out for you and Ranma"  
"Thanks allot," she turned and walked off toward the lobby where Ranma already was sitting.  
"How are you holding up?" Ranma asked.  
Rod sat down and leaned back in a chair next to Ranma, "I've certainly been better. The freak who attacked Gosunkugi disappeared in a cloud of smoke"  
"Do you think it's human"  
"Yeah, probably just somebody who bought some cheap smoke bombs from a fireworks stand or something. What I want to know is why he attacked Gosunkugi"  
"Same here. Say, what was the project that you and Gosunkugi were going to work on? It wasn't on some strange old artifact was it"  
"Kinda, the project was on some gem that was supposed to improve all aspects of a warriors performance in battle"  
"So why wasn't Gosunkugi affected by it"  
"Good question. What's really messed me up is the fact that I'm training to beat Kuno, yet this has thrown me for a loop. It's as if this was thrown in as a spacer before me beating Kuno"  
"If you say so. At the rate you're going it won't be long until you'll be able to beat him"  
"Thanks in major part to Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane 'n you," Gosunkugi's parents walked in, talked with the receptionist and were escorted to their son's room.  
"Nice to know that they got here okay. Anyway, I just want to see yet another person wipe the floor with Kuno"  
"Take him down a notch eh"  
"Yeah, his kind need to be shown that their not bullet proof."

'How did I get here?' Gosunkugi thought to himself opening his eyes. 'Saotome must've brought me.' He noticed a young woman who fell asleep in a corner of the room that he seemed to recall from somewhere but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 'She sure is pretty. Oh well I'm just glad she here, it's nice to know that at least one girl, aside from my mom, cares about me. If only I could have a conversation with her more than just, "Hi! Bye!"' She began to stir, she looked around the room as if to recollect how she got in the room. When she saw that Gosunkugi was awake she spoke softly, "How do you feel"  
"Fine," he responded. "Your parents have already visited you. They went back to your house after they were told you would be okay"  
"Have you been in here since I came in"  
"Naw, I waited until your parents left. I don't suppose you would want your parents asking who the pretty young girl was that was concerned about you"  
"Good point considering the fact that I don't even know your name"  
"We haven't exactly had the time for a conversation." 'Should I tell him my real name? I doubt he'd know that it's an English name for a guy... But I can't risk it. Since it would be the only other person he knows with an English name and it doesn't take a genius to out two and two together.' "What about that guy that ambushed me, did you get him"  
"No, he disappeared before I got to him, sorry"  
"That's okay, it just means that me 'n my friend will have to change our school project to something else"  
"That's alright, I don't mind." She mentally slapped herself on her forehead for forgetting that he did didn't know that she was the he of which he already knew.  
"That's nice of you to say but why do you care"  
"Uh..well..that is to say"  
"You're probably bummed out because you wanted me to wait until you got the artifact back"  
"Uh, sure"  
"Why did you help me again? Or at least try and help me"  
"You needed help so I gave it to you. Why not"  
"Well, I don't really have many friends at school and I've never had a girl friend before"  
"Ho, whoa, back up," Rod said waving her hands in front of her, face slightly red. "I'm not your girl friend. Sorry to burst your bubble"  
"That's not what I meant. I was just saying I've never had one"  
'I need to get some air... And a proverbial needle so I can put out my minds eye.' "You were in trouble so I did what anybody else would've done. I know that Ranma's helped you out a few times"  
"Saotome? You know him"  
"Sure. I live with him." Rod felt like smashing her head into the wall,  
'Oh great, I've done it now'  
"So you live at the Tendo dojo"  
"Yeah"  
"You must know my friend Rod then"  
"I guess you could say that.  
"That would mean that," he counted on his fingers, "eight people live there"  
"That's one way of looking at it. But I'm just in town for a short while"  
"Oh..." Gosunkugi looked sad.  
"But don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet in the not-too-distant-future"  
His face brightened, "Really"  
"Sure, you never know when you'll need somebody to bail your butt out of another situation." She looked at her watch, "I better get going"  
He sat up, "Well, it was nice talking to you." "Same here," since she couldn't bring herself to hug him she offered her hand which he greatly took and shook. "I hope to see ya down the road"  
"You too," with that she left. 'Boy, she sure was nice: I barely know her and she tried to get the artifact back. I can't wait until I meet her next time, I hope it'll be soon.'

As time passed, Rod got stronger and gathered more skill, mystery attacker still at large. (In case anybody cares, Gosunkugi made a full recovery as planned.) After reaching a consensus, Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Akane decided it was time to test Rod's skills. The plan was simple, Rod was to try to hike up a rather small mountain and get there in one piece within twelve hours. If he did he passed. When explained in full detail Rod agreed, considering it would be interesting to see Ukyo and Shampoo cooperating with each other, while working with Ranma. Also it would give him the chance to see his own progress.

Rod's first steps into the challenge weren't exactly the best in the world. Of all the possible challengers, a tree root seemed to be his greatest one he'd ever faced.  
'This isn't going as well as I planned...' Rod thought pulling himself up. 'Okay let's try this again, shall we?' He set off in the direction of the small mountain(isn't that a contradiction of terms?). 'What traps did they set up I wonder'  
He approached a small clearing, in front of him was a pile of obvious looking leaves and branches. 'Mmm hmm, do they really think they can get me with that?' He backed up a few steps and ran, jumped over the leaves, and onto the other side. "Too easy," and as he was about to walk away he heard cracking from beneath him. "What the..." the ground seemingly cracked beneath him and let him fall into a pool of water about seven feet deep(the hole the water is sitting in, the water itself is four feet deep.  
Rod could hear laughter outside the hole, a woman's laughter. "Is still too easy?" Rod heard a particular Amazon ask.  
"Clever," she heard Shampoo jump off into the distance as she stood up and rung out her hair.  
She heaved her pack up out of the hole and tried to scratch her way up out of the hole. After about five minutes of getting nowhere and getting dirt under her nails she decided to try a trick she'd seen Jackie Chan use once: by jumping off alternating walls of the hole she was eventually able to hop her way out.

After not too long she was already half way up the mountain with out too much trouble-  
"If you want to call ninja monkeys and a demon cat 'not too much trouble!" Rod interrupted the narrator. Would you not interrupt me! I have my job and you have yours. "Oh"  
Since you can't do anything about it.  
Rod just grumbled as she made her way up the mountain. When she saw a hooded person standing next to a drawbridge. "You have got to be kidding me"  
Nope.  
"Who's writing this crazy fic anyway"  
Talk to the writer, he's one level up from me.  
"Geez... I'd like to see him doing this." Considering he's got no skill-  
Don't make me come down there! Yes sir!  
As she approached the drawbridge the person spoke, "Only those who pay me may cross the ravine that my bridge crosses"  
'C'mon, certainly they could've found something better than this...' "Well lesse..." she dug around in one of her pockets and produced a handful of lint, a button and a tissue that exploded in the washer. "I don't suppose you accept lint as a form of payment"  
"Not even maybe"  
'I didn't want to have to use those but if I have to...' "Well, what about a nice look at these!" she pulled open the front of her gi and exposed her chest that she hadn't gotten a chance to bind.  
The person laughed and lowered her hood to reveal a young woman with long black hair, "And what do you expect that will get you"  
Rod's face started to turn a faint red color, "Uh, I was kinda hoping you were a guy... Guess not," she carefully closed the front of her gi.  
"'Hoping you were a guy'! How dare you parade yourself like a cheap hoar anytime you can't afford something!" she drew a sword from a sheath at her side.  
"Whoa, no need to get hostile. I just want to get to the top of this mountain so the first phase of my training will be completed--Hold it did you just call me a hoar"  
"That is what I said, yes"  
"Alright, that's it. I challenge you, if I win you will allow me to cross free of charge, if I lose however...you may do with me what you wish. Do you accept my challenge"  
"Sure, I have many things for you to do for me"  
Rod threw her pack to the side and bowed toward her challenger and took her stance, "You get first honors"  
"Why thank you." She raised her sword and swung it down, creating a high pressure wave of air to come at Rod.  
Rod braced for the impact, it knocked her back a few feet when it hit.  
Considering the phrase "the best defense is a good offense" Rod decided to give up her normal strategy of reacting, to attacking and seeing her opponent's reaction. Also the fact that you can't really react if a swordsman lobs off a limb kinda helped that decision.  
She charged and attempted a jab at an obscure pressure point that is supposed to put the person to sleep, instead she ended up prodding one of the girl's squishy objects that dwell on her chest(I don't really like typing  
the word.  
Now, the typical reflex kicked in for the woman, in one shot Rod was up and over the edge of the ravine down from whence she came.  
'Note to self:' Rod thought, 'never try to hit that point on a mature woman--scratch that, don't even think of it. It wasn't even smart to try it on somebody that was still evasive. I don't have time for this' She stood up and made her way back up the mountain.  
"The whelp has returned I see," the sword-girl said. "Ready to admit defeat yet"  
"Not even close. Why don't I try..." She closed her eyes, and after a few seconds they flew open, she raised her arm and shouted: "Zephyr!" A burst of air shot off toward the sword-girl, it wasn't much but it knocked her off balance and allowed Rod to get a few severe blows in.  
"What sorcery was that"  
"Just a blast of air, no more different that yours"  
"I see. Do not think you have beaten me," she raised her sword. "I am far from being beaten." She charged in at Rod. Rod had learned that anytime somebody with a sharp object comes near you it's not a good thing. So rather than run she decided to counter the charge by running in herself. (A\N, Imagine here one of those fancy scenes where the two warriors charge at each other and get one strike as they flash past, thanks!)  
They waited for the effect of each others attacks. They both fell, the sword-girl to the ground while Rod managed to stay up on her knees clutching her arm that had a nastily cut on it that was bleeding badly.  
"I lie defeated, you may pass," the sword girl said. "Just leave me and go"  
"Not a chance," Rod said.  
"What do you mean"  
"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you out here alone, I'm guessing, with those injuries"  
"Gentleman? What"  
One pot of hot water later.  
"I must be delirious," she rubbed her eyes. "How did you do that"  
"It's a curse. May I inquire as to your name"  
"It's Shimizu"  
"Shimizu-san? I'm Rodney Tendo, nice to meet you. Well I must be going now," Rod stood up and put on his pack. "It was a pleasure meeting you, until next time," he walked up the road, and past the bridge. 'If I were a group of martial artists,' Rod thought looking around, 'who were testing my trainee, what would I do next?' His stomach growled, 'I suppose it would be smart to do anything on an empty stomach,' he reached around to the side of his pack and tried to open a side pocket, but instead he was met by a furry leg of something. He grabbed it and pulled it toward the ground in front of him revealing itself to being a small monkey that was clutching his supply of food(a box of Nutra-Grain bars.  
"A little monkey huh? I didn't know they lived in Japan... Come here you little bugger," he started to inch toward the monkey who in turn started to stand up and inch toward the trees. "Oh no you don't!" he lunged for the monkey but by the time he got to where the monkey was it was already hopping through the trees howling it's head off. "Of all the days..." he dropped his pack to the ground and gave chase through the trees which were at top level since they were by a cliff.  
Which, of course wasn't the best idea considering the weight difference allowed the monkey to easily hop from limb to limb while allowing Rod to almost fall about every other branch. The monkey ended up running to a panda which it handed the box to.  
"Whatcha doin' here Mr. Saotome?" Rod asked.  
I'm not this 'Saotome' you speak of, was the response by sign, I'm just your ordinary neighborhood panda. "Mmm hmm sure. Would you mind giving those back so I can get on my way"  
I would in fact mind. "Or should I give Mrs. Saotome 'before and after' shots of your morning battles that end up in my Uncle's koi pond"  
Fear flashed over Genma's face...or at least Rod thought he saw it, it's kinda hard to tell with a panda, You..wouldn't.. "Are you willing to test that theory? I'm sure Nabiki has a few shots she can line me up with," Genma handed Rod the box. "Thank you, now if you will excuse me, I have other business to attend to," he climbed back up one of the trees and toward his previous location munching on a bar from the box. Most of the rest of the way up the hill was fine until he reached the last plateau before the top. (Kind of a nifty mountain i'n' it)  
He looked across it spying a certain kendoist waiting for him.  
"You've finally arrived," Kuno said.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Rod asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? Certainly someone of your intellect can figure it out"  
"A rematch, how fitting," he let his pack fall to the ground.  
"Ready to lose again?" "I'm better than you think. I trained with some of the most brilliant martial artists and I have to say that your odds of winning have just about dropped to zero"  
"Oh I like challenge. But I believe that no amount of training will help you"  
"Pity," he walked toward Kuno until he was twenty feet away from him.  
"The best of luck," he bowed to his opponent, "and may the best man win," he took his stance.  
Kuno drew his bokken and raised it in front of him, "I'm sure I will"  
Ranma jumped up onto a rock at the side of the plateau and said, "This match will between Rodney Tendo and Tatewaki Kuno. The rules are as followed: the winner is declared by either a knock out, or a surrender. No time limit is in place. Now let's have a nice clean match, it will begin in 5..4..3..2..1 BEGIN!"

End of Chapter 4

I personally hate cliff hangers but y'all will just have to suffer until the next chapter :-P. (Assuming of course I have at least one person that is following my series... Send me an e-mail if you are...please?) Just incase anybody is wondering the next chapter should be the last if all goes well.  
Any stray story ideas would be much appreciated. So until next time, see ya. (In case you are about to skip over my "Credits" I changes a few things so it would be greatly appreciated if you were to read it bows thank you.)

Credits:

Writer:  
d3jake

Newest Pet:  
Bill the Duck

People Who Keep Me Going Everyday: In case you hadn't noticed, this changed between my third and fourth chapters. This is because they do more than just keep me laughing, they keep me alive in a manner of speaking. Without them my life would cease to have a direction or purpose. So in effect they are my life, not my brain pumping electrical impulses to my heart, by those who I interact with every day.  
All of these people I don't think I'll ever forget as well as the fun times we've shared. I thank them all for those moments and those yet to come.  
A Good Portion of My Teachers, Past And Present (in case you glanced ahead I added honorifics to these people's names to try to show a their part in my everyday(at least during the school year) life)  
brutus87-kun Celeste-sama ChemAngel-chan Kaiko-chan JDHack-kun Joseph C-sama Misa-sama My Parents and Relatives Starath-chan Squall-kun vergessen-kun And Two Girls From the School Bus

"We're all gunna die"  
"It happens, but miracles happen too"  
'Rattrap' to 'Rhynox' (Beast Wars, Season 2, "Coming of The Fuzors Part 2)  
End of Document 


	5. Mountaintop Match

Ranma 1/2: Teachers

By: d3jake

Insert standard legal stuff here.

Start Date: 06-24-2005, 01:41 CST

* * *

Chapter 5:

Needless to say, the battle was great in intensity. Rod at his full, trying his hardest, while Kuno had his ego feeding him power. That's not to say that Kuno is a crock, he does have great skill as Rod was finding out again.

For a brief moment Rod had overestimated his newly aquired strength and skill, which cost him a blow to the shoulder. Not to be deturred he went as if nothing had happened. He learned quickly Kuno's patterns, every move was random but still followed a general pattern.

Rod was using the strategy coined by Shampoo, knock the person off-balance. And since a kendoist has to use his or her weight behind their blade that meant that for a brief time he or she were vunerable during the transition between attacks. Unfortunetly for Rod, an accomplished kendoistsuch as Kuno had devloped ways to protect against so it threw that idea out the window.

'What's with this guy?!' Rod thought. 'I can't get in too close or he'll have a better chance of knocking me one... and when he is vunerable, by the time I realize it, I'm too late. What oabout his basic pattern though? Hmm...It's a pity I can't boot him in the face and knock him out like Ranma can.'

It seemed too little too late in that he had gotten major hits on Kuno, but not before taking a few, almost too many, himself.

"Argh!" a wave of air shot toward Rod, it impacted, and cut him several times. He fell to the ground.

"Ha! I have beaten him again!" Kuno proclaimed.

"Don't count...me out just yet," he jumped up, back on his considerably weakened legs.

"It seems I'm mistaken."

"One could say."

"Well, I shall not be any longer," he raised his sword and made a larger, more powerful wave that shot at Rod. Again, it impacted and he fell.

"Finally, now we are done."

"Says you," Rod said slowly and carefully stood up. "I ain't even close to being done."

"I shall see this to the end," again Kuno raised his bokkenand charged in, Rod put up a weak defence that bearily stood up to Kuno's assult. As he pulledback for another attack, Rod punched him several times and then kicked him back.

"Just where do you think you're goin'?" Rod asked between ragged breaths.

Kuno looked suprised when he turned back, "You've far excedded my expectations."

Rod shakily stood up, "Me too."

"Why not save yourself the pain and surrender?"

"Why? Why?! You dare ask?! After all the hard training, tears, sweat, and blood I'm not going to just up and say, 'I'm done.'! I've come too damn far for that!" a faint green glow appeared around Rod. "Now, unless you want to be attacked from behind, I suggest you turn fully toward me."

"As you wish," he did as he was requested. "But I shall not give you the chance to recover and beat me!" he took a stance that was a beginning of a very powerful attack.

Rod struggled to come up again, "Bring it on." He closed his eyes.

"As you wish," he did a few gyrations and a few seconds later an extreamly powerful wave of air came screaming toward Rod.

The glow got a slight bit stronger as his eyes flashed open with his arm painfully raised and shouted, "ZEPHYR!!" A wave of air shot toward Kuno.

The two waves of air shot toward each other, the only way they could be seen was by the sand kicked up by them. When they impacted they intermingled, as if they weren't quite sure how to keep procedding with each other in the way. After a few seconds they collapsed in on themselves and exploded in a huge concussion catching Kuno, Ranma and Rod, throwing all of them a fair distance.

"Where is Rod?" Akane asked when after the concussion blew Ranma into their camp, being one of the smart ones to duck.

"Don't know," Ranma said shaking his head. "He got blown back over there," he pointed to where he thought Rod went.

"Thanks," Akane carefully stepped over Ranma and went in search of Rod.

"Oh, sure. Just let me lie here!"

After overhearing Akane and Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyo (who were smart enough to duck) came from the edge of the plateau to check on Ranma. Thereupon they followed Akane.

Ranma picked himself up and took a personal inventory, deciding that every joint was connected to its proper associate and that all fluid transactions were going in the correct directions.

'Geez...' Ranma thought. 'I wasn't expecting that to happen. Great... looks like I got chosen to check on the big nutjob...

"Rod!" Akane called. "Rod! Where are you?" 'Right, I'm calling for somebody that probably got knocked out...brilliant.' After a few minutes of searching, Shampoo found a crumpled shape that she reconized as being her student.

"Hey, over here," Shampoo said to the other two searching girls. "Rod, are you okay?"

Between raggged breaths she heard his reply, "I just hurtled several meters in the air...what do you think?!" The other two girls came into his line of sight.

"Geez, there's no need to be nasty," Ukyo said. "C'mon, let's get you to our camp-"

"No, this isn't over yet."

"But you're so badly hurt," Akane said.

Rod half-laughed, "Tis but a scratch. We have to go and find Kuno," he started to try to get up by himself, failing miserably.

"You're not getting to him by yourself," Akane and Ukyo helped him to his feet and with an arm around each of their necks they started to walk in the general direction of where Kuno landed, with Shampoo at their heels.

"Thanks you two."

"Don't sweat it. Family has to help each other, right?" Akane replied.

"After taking a blow like that one we wouldn't expect you to be able to get up on you own," Ukyo replied winking at him.

"That makes me glad we're on good terms... Did you guys plan this on a day with no rain clouds or was it a fluke?"

"Just a fluke. Though you shouldn't've asked that."

"How's that?"

"Now that you've asked about it, knowing you and Ranma it'll start raining."

"Minor detail." They met up with Ranma who was dragging Kuno by the ankles toward the platau.

"How is he? " Ukyo asked.

Ranma stopped and dropped Kuno's ankles, "He'll live. He landed head first onto a rock."

"Could only have helped him..."

"Rod!" Akane said. "That's mean."

"That's the truth."

"Now that Kuno's offically KO'd can you relax yet?"

"Sure," with that he let his knees buckel, giving The two girls his full weight.

"Oh gee, thanks," Akane said hefting her cousin so she could get a better grip on him.

"What do you suppose we should do with him?" Ukyo asked pointing to Kuno.

"Drag him to camp," Rod said. "The least we can do is patch him up."

They sat around the fire talking, even Kuno joined in... Mostly because he was ingrossed in conversation with Rod complementing each other on a good match.

"Well, even though I don't normally approve of underage drinking," Kuno said to the rest of the group pulling a dusty bottle. "I retrieved two bottles of wine from my family's wine cellar in the unlikely event that Rodney were to

win."

"Thanks Upperclassman," Rod said.

"Hey," Ranma said, "I didn't get anthing like that the first time I beat you."

"That is because of three reasons," Kuno said shortly. "First, on a day to day basis he treats me with the respect I should recieve and he rarely breaks school regulations as you do. Secondly, I estimated that it would take a large amount of trials and tribulations to get to a point at which he could challenge and defeat me. And finally, he, by some supposed arrangement, is not engaged to marry the lovely Akane Tendo."

"It's not like I asked if I wanted to marry her!"

Rod deperatly tried to seal Akane's rift into hammerspace with a roll of duct tape.

"So you wouldn't mind if I were to take her from you?"

Suddenly Ranma felt as if he had three searing stares driving into his skull, one from each girl who was supposed to be wed with him. Which for some reason made it very hard for him to think considering that he was in a lose-lose-lose situation. He could say yes, and have a single short haired girl beat his brains in and make his life living heck, or he could say no and get beaten by the two girls on either side of him, who were pausing their squabble with each other to wait for what his anwser may be.

"Come now Saotome, I'm waiting for an anwser."

"Yes."

"What do you mean 'yes'?"

"Yes I would mind if you were to marry her," he ignored the angary stares from either side of him. "I couldn't stand the thought of her having to live with you for the rest of her life."

"So you would like to marry her then?"

"I didn't say that..."

Despite the second roll of duct tape Rod had applied to Akane's rift in hammerspace, and a bottle of Krazy glue the rift opened as Akane summoned her mallet.

"How dare you cast her aside as if she were a doll, to be cared for one minute and then the other thrown aside?" he reached for his bokken and raised it... well he tried to, in his state it kinda fell off to the side, as he said, "You're lucky, had I not been in combat with Rodney you would have to face my wrath!"

"Please Upperslassman, let me," Akane said as she brought her mallet down onto Ranma's head, summarily knocking him out cold.

"She hath stolen my heart yet again..." Kuno said in wonder.

"Riiiiight," Rod said. "Thank you so much for bring the wine.

Akane sat back down, "Agreed, it's generous of you Upperclassman."

Ukyo examined one of the bottles, "Wow, this stuff's old."

"Older is better, yes?" Shampoo asked.

"That's correct," Kuno responded. "So without further adieu," he janked the cork out, with a corkscrew of course, and poured it into plastic cups that Rod found and passed around.

"Say Upperclassmen," Rod said. "Why do some people smell the cork?"

"Ah, execlent question. The reality is that all they are doing is seeing if the did it's job and didn't rot or anything of that sort."

"Oh, cool."

"Now, if we would all raise our glasses," they all did so. "I would like to propose a toast. To a person that orginally was beaten and put forth all of the effort required to strenghen himself and come back to defeat me."

They nodded and drank, a few of them sputtering the stuff back up.

"Oh, I neglected to tell you that wine this old is a bit strong."

"Gee, thanks for the warning," Ukyo said.

Sunlight filtered into the tent that Rod was in. She woke with a slight senataion that the world was spinning. She also woke up to having Ukyo in one arm and Shampoo in the other, only wearing their skivies.

'Now, how in the heck...' she thought. 'Wait, how am I a she? I don't think we had any cold water with us... I really wish I could remember, stupid head, would you please quit hurting? I guess it could be worse, I could've

woken up with Kuno in my arms,' a shiver ran down Rod's spine, and back up again to make sure that Rod hadn't missed it the first time. 'Yuk! The only problem is how do I get away without being punched, kicked or otherwise launched into the air?' her stomach gave her a five second warning to get somewhere outside before evacuation of her stomach would begin. 'Oh, geez... I'll just slide them out.' And with that simple idea she got lose and scrambled outside to hurl.

"You going to make it?" Ranma asked.

As soon as the wave of nausia passed Rod responded, "Regrettably. Do you remember anything?"

He had to think hard before something popped up, "I got hit in the head by Akane after trying to answer a question that didn't have a correct answer."

"That sounds about right... if I think too hard the memories from last night get a bit fuzzy." She stood up shakily, "Get a load of who I woke up with," she pointed into the tent that she woke up in.

"You're lucky you got up first, otherwise you might end up the center of a crater lake."

"Pity...I can't swim," another wave of nausia hit Rod.

"The only thing we have for breakfast is several granola and cereal bars."

Rod wiped her mouth, "I think I'll try to keep down what I have before challenging myself. By the way, where's Kuno?"

"Dunno, he must've left early."

"He's nice once you get to talk to him."

"Really? He'll still be a conceded fool as far as I'm concerned."

"By the way, where'd your dad get off to?"

"Why? Did you see him yesterday?"'

"Yeah, a little monkey took my food supply and gave it to your dad. A little extortion later, and I got it back."

"Don't you mean 'blackmail'?"

"Nope, I prefer the word 'extortion,' the 'x' makes it sound cool."

"You know when we got hit by water?"

"Naw... Prolly one of those downpours that like to follow us around..."

A hurling sound was heard from the other side of the camp. "It would seem that someone else is up," two

more joined in the chorus after scrambling out of the tent and to its sides..

"Make that the entire camp," Ranma dug around in a duffel bag for something, after a few seconds she pulled out several empty boxes. "What the..." she also pulled out a piece of paper that had a crude picture of a panda drawn on it doing the rude gesture where they lower their lower eyelid and stick out their tonge. "That little-"

"-big."

"He's just askin' for a beating. Looks like were in for a long walk back."

"Not really. You know that kendo-girl that I had to beat?"

"You had to beat a kendo-girl?"

"Yeah, well, anyway I helped patch her up afterward and she might know a faster way down short of jumping."

"If we can find her," the hurling trio came over to where Ranma and Rod were talking.

"You isn't looking too good," Shampoo said to Rod.

"I'll be fine."

"How are you?" Ukyo asked Ranma.

"Hungry."

"What about you Akane?" Rod asked her cousin.

"I've got a headache, but other than that, I'm fine," she responded wondering who in her brain had put in an order for bells, and who was also ringing them.

"That's good."

"I've got some bad news though," Ranma said. "We have no breakfast."

"Your kidding," Ukyo said.

"'Fraid not Ucchan."

"Aww man, and I'm so hungry too..."

"Well," Rod said, "unless we want to start grazing, I suggest we pack up camp and get back home."

"There is no need for that," said Kuno walking into the camp carrying a large box.

"What, we get to eat you? But we don't know where you've been," Akane hit Rod on the head.

"Most certainly not. I brought a full meal's worth of freeze dried food packets and a gallon of water."

The group was astounded. "Thanks Upperclassmen," Akane said.

"It was nothing. When I noticed we didn't have any food I went down the mountain and got these from my house and came back(fantasy)." (Reality, he called his house and had an air drop of suppiles drop the food and water a little ways from camp.)

"I don't believe it," Ranma said. "There's no way he coulda done that, I couldn't even do that."

"Oh," Kuno said dropping the box, rushing to Ranma and holding her hand, "it's the pigtailed girl."

'I'd better skee-daddle,' Rod thought tip-toeing away. Ranma shot Kuno into a tree by way of a punch, "Hands off the mechandise."

Kuno, spotting Rod, said, "This must be a dream, the green-twine-girl is here too!"

Everybody's brains jammed into neutral as they tried to figure out who he was referring to, except Rod of course.

'Oh crap..." Rod thought.

"Who do you suppose..." Akane trailed off when she turned to her cousin and spotted the green twine she used to tie back her hair.

"Hey what's got you tounge..Aka..ne.." Ukyo spotted Rod and trailed off as well.

Kuno rushed up to Rod and held her hand, instantly sending a chill up her spine, "Oh green-twine-girl, I have forever waited for the day when I would meet you again."

"Hands off bucko!" she pulled her hand away from Kuno and kicked him into the distance, toward the forest surrounding the mountain...hill thingie.

Everbody was caught between two choices: 1, Laugh her butt off. OR B, do the caring thing and try to console Rod. They chose "B" as that's one of the cruelest thing that a guy who's a girl would have to go through.

"Looks like we have a world record on our hands," Ranma said bearly able to see the speck of Kuno falling into the trees. "I don't think I could've done that."

Ukyo wrapped an arm around Rod's shoulder for both physical and emotional support, "Don't sweat it, he'll forget about it soon enough. And with him running into Akane and Ranma on a daily basis he'll forget soon."

"That or the impact..." Ranma said.

"It's not that. I'm just kinda freaked that I could do that and how creapy that made me feel."

"One reason to get good like me where you can boot him in the face before he touches you."

Rod smiled, "Good point." Rod picked up Kuno's sword, that he dropped, and heaved it about the same distance that Kuno flew. After a several seconds, you could hear a faint scream.

"Rod two, loser-Kendoist zero," Shampoo said.

"Well, he's not completely hopeless. He brought us food."

"True," Ranma said.

"You know what's really neat? That's the same kind of food that the astronauts eat in orbit. Mostly because it's kinda hard to eat soup when it's floating around and getting into the control panels."

"Lovely," Shampoo said. "Can we be eating now?"

"Sure, I've done my civic duty for today."

[End of Chapter]

[End of Story]

* * *

Wahhoo!!! I fianally got a second story finished and posted. It's a small chapter I know, but I needed to end the main plot where it did or it was going to drag on forever. I thank all of you for your friendly reviews, they've

shown that my fics aren't POS's that should be thrown into the trash.

Note, after 3-4 years it was about time I got this posted up... I realize that there may be some things that people will scream are impossible, but I wanted to get a conclusion posted so I didn't worry so much about it while I worked on the next story.

Constructive critiques are welcome, any messages confirming that people beside myself find the story is amusing are also welcome. Hopefully on the my next story it'll pay off that I'm actually writing the plot before doing much of the writing...

Thanks y'all!

* * *

Credits:

Writer:

d3jake

Pet of the...Story:

Gourd the Pumpkin

People Who Keep Me Laughing Everyday: (the letters in front of the names are clan tags for various online games)

Bagheera

VEX-Boogie

[RIP]FuzzyLogic

[RIP]Guba

[RIP]Kyuubi

VEX-Pakky

My sociology teacher

My Parents and Relatives

Starath-chan

vergessen

And Two Girls From the School Bus

"Ladies and gentlemen, take my advice. Pull down your pants and slide on the ice."

-Major Sidney Freedman - "M*A*S*H"

[End of Document]


End file.
